Devil's Home
by themodernteen
Summary: When an unknown gunman targets Lucifer, Chloe is determined to keep him in her sights and track down the shooter. She, Maze, Amenadiel, and an injured Lucifer embark upon a tangling mystery to find the person who tried to kill him. The shooter has a celestial weapon and is hellbent upon delivering justice to Lucifer in any means necessary. Can the Devil solve the mystery in time?
1. Chapter 1

**I just started watching the show, and it's so good! This story is circa mid season 2, so bear with me if I'm not completely up to date on the facts yet! Hope you all enjoy! I don't own any of the content or characters from "Lucifer".**

"Stop here," she instructed the cab driver. The man glanced over his shoulder with a raised brow.

"You sure?" he asked in a gruff voice.

She looked out the window to her destination.

"Yes," she nodded, pulling out a few crumpled bills from her backpack. She paid the driver and exited the cab. Her boots hit the sidewalk as the sounds of the bustling Friday night continued around her. Car horns, vibrating music, passerbys talking, and more.

Trixie Espinoza looked up at the giant "LUX" nightclub sign above her. The letters glowed invitingly. The young girl smiled, pleased that she reached her destination. She realized that it was late at night and her mother didn't know of her whereabouts, but she knew she was safe here.

Trixie pulled her backpack straps higher on her shoulders and walked towards the doors. A large, built bouncer looked down towards the sidewalk at the young girl wearing a bright purple jacket and curly brown hair.

"Excuse me," Trixie smiled, "I'm looking for Lucifer."

The bouncer looked unamused, "And you are?"

"A friend."

"I don't think so. Get lost, kid."

Trixie frowned, not expecting the rejection, "But I know Lucifer! He comes over and eats sandwiches with Mommy and I."

"Whatever, kid," the bouncer retorted, "beat it before I call the police."

Incoming party goers shuffled towards the doorway. Trixie was pushed back by the strangers who were clamoring towards the entrance. The young girl smiled as a new idea came to mind. The bouncer was too busy checking IDs to notice her. Trixie hid behind a woman's legs as she slowly snuck through the door and into the nightclub.

The little girl looked around, trying to see through the strobing lights and dancing nightclubbers for Lucifer. Trixie walked towards the bar.

"Excuse me!" Trixie called towards one of the waitresses.

She looked down at Trixie, surprised, "Where's your mom, sweetie?"

"She's with Luc-I mean, Mr. Morningstar," Trixie smiled innocently, "Is he here?"

"Upstairs," she nodded towards the elevator.

Trixie followed her direction and pressed the button for the elevator car. After a few seconds the doors opened and she stepped inside. As the elevator rose, the blasting music of the nightclub faded as she fled the raging scene and loud noise. The elevator doors dinged open silently as she heard beautiful piano music replace the raging beats of the nightclub.

Trixie silently stepped forward, enthralled by the music. The upstairs lounge was Lucifer's home, a place she'd never stepped into before. She stood at the entrance, watching as his hands gracefully glided over the black and white keys. He was wearing a crisp black suit as dark as his hair. His back was facing her, but he had sensed her presence the moment she had stepped through the door.

Regardless, Lucifer kept playing. Trixie slowly walked forward as Lucifer's fingers danced over the keys. He seemed immersed in the music, his body slightly swaying with each note. When he finished, an arm reached for his drink on the piano. Trixie thought she was still unseen.

"Ah, Offspring," Lucifer purred like a cat, "What brings you to my home at this late hour?"

"Hi, Lucifer," Trixie closed the distance between her and him. He turned to face her, an amused expression on his face as he examined her colorful outfit with the rather dark setting of his home.

"Does the Detective know you're here?"

At that, Trixie looked at her shoes, "No…."

Lucifer downed the last of his drink.

Trixie sighed, feeling guilt in her chest, "I probably should have told her….but I just wanted to be with you."

Lucifer recoiled slightly in surprise. The child _wanted _to be with him? Strange humans…

She scooted up on the piano bench next to him. Lucifer slightly moved away, afraid she might go for an unwarranted hug.

"Mommy and Daddy were fighting again."

"Ah," Lucifer huffed, "Detective Douche."

"It was about me…."

Lucifer refilled his glass, not offering sympathy, "And?"

"I just hate it when they fight about me…"

"Oh, don't flatter yourself, child," Lucifer scoffed, "I cannot for the life of me understand why humans consider their offspring so _special_."

"What do I do, Lucifer?" Trixie asked, her big, brown eyes full of sadness, "I don't want them to fight about me again…."

"My father cast me out of the Silver City to the depths of an eternal torture," Lucifer sipped his drink, "Your situation is far from concerning to me."

Trixie shrugged, "I guess you're right...there are other kids out there who have it worse than me….but what do I do when they start fighting? How do I get them to stop?"

"I staged a rebellion to counter my father's rule," Lucifer shrugged.

Trixie opened her mouth to speak, but Lucifer's phone rang. He saw the name "Detective Decker" on his screen.

"Thank goodness," Lucifer rolled his eyes, pressing the phone against his ear, "Detective Decker, you must keep a leash around your offspring. She's terribly contriving."

"She's at your place!?" Chloe's relieved voice sounded through the phone.

"Yes," Lucifer complained, "and I do not know why, she interrupted a perfect piano session."

He could practically feel her eye roll, "Lucifer, is she okay?" Chloe asked, trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

Lucifer put the phone down for a second, "Small child."

Trixie looked at him.

"Your mother is inquiring if you're alright?"

She nodded glumly.

"It appears so, though I cannot be sure with this breed."

"Okay, I'm on my way. Just...entertain her for a little bit."

Lucifer sighed, "Oh, alright, detective, but do hurry. She may stage a hug at any given moment and that truly is frightening."

A few minutes later, Chloe rushed through the elevator doors to Lucifer's loft. She stopped short, seeing Lucifer and Trixie sitting on the piano bench together.

"No, not _that_ key," Lucifer tutted, "this one."

He pressed down one of the white keys. She followed, mimicing his movements exactly.

"Perfect. See? There might be some hope left in you after all, child."

Chloe cleared her throat. Trixie turned around to see her mother. With a big smile she jumped off the bench and ran towards her. Chloe embraced her tightly.

"I'm sorry, mommy," Trixie whispered in her ear.

"That's okay, Monkey," Chloe hugged her hard, "as long as you're safe, just don't do it again. You'll give mommy a heart attack."

Trixie laughs as she pulled away. Lucifer leaned against the piano, watching the mother daughter reunion.

"Thank you," Chloe smiled at him.

"My pleasure, detective. Your offspring is not unmanageable."

That was the closest thing to a compliment that lucifer would get to.

Chloe looked at her watch: 1:45 AM.

"We'd better head back," Chloe grabbed Trixie's hand, "we've got a big day tomorrow."

"Ah, yes," Lucifer took a few steps forward, "another day, another murder."

Chloe rolled her eyes, looking Lucifer with an expression that said "not in front of my young daughter." Lucifer seemed not to notice.

"Say goodbye to Lucifer, honey," Chloe slowly nudged her forward.

"Bye, Lucifer!" Trixie ran forward and wrapped her hand around the club owner's waist. He recoiled slightly, tense under her embrace.

"Oh...um, yes…," Lucifer awkwardly patted her head, "run along now, small human."

Trixie laughed as she joined her mom's side in the elevator car.

"See you tomorrow morning, detective," Lucifer dipped his head.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay here alone?" Chloe raised a brow, looking at the large, empty loft except for Lucifer.

"Your concern is flattering, Detective," Lucifer smiled devilishly, "I think I can fare quite well on my own. Goodnight."

"Night," Chloe smiled as the elevator doors slid closed.

The car touched the ground floor and she rushed Trixie out the door to the open street.

Trixie was smiling and Chloe was just glad she was safe-

**_BANG BANG BANG!_**

Chloe gasped as she and Trixie went tumbling to the floor. She felt the cold cement beneath her. Screams started to sound from all around her. Rampaging footsteps came from all directions. Chloe looked up, disoriented.

Those were definitely gunshots.

"Trixie!?" she looked to her side. Her daughter was sitting up, unharmed. Her heart swelled with relief as she gathered her in her arms and ran straight towards her car. She quickly placed Trixie in the backseat, shielding her from the sounds and rapid commotion.

"Mommy?" Trixie whimpered, scared.

"It's okay, baby," she tried to keep calm, "it's okay."

Chloe reached for her gun and badge in the glove compartment. She turned around. People were running out of Lux. That was were the gunshots came from.

Lucifer was still in there.

Sirens were sounding in the distance, rapidly approaching. A squad car screeched to a stop. She recognized one of the officers from her precinct. Chloe made sure Trixie was safe with the officers as she sprinted towards the entrance of Lux praying her friend was still alive.

**Leave me a fav/follow/review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing and all the support for this story so far! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Lucifer!" Chloe yelled, clear panic in her voice as she ducked into Lux. Her gun was before her, eyes going from side to side as she bustled past partygoers who were fleeing the nightclub, "Lucifer!"

**BANG BANG BANG!**

Chloe's heart clenched even more as the gunshots sounded from the top floor. Lucifer's floor.

She hurtled passed the flood of people as she dived into the elevator. Her breaths were coming in gasps, her mind racing with horrible thoughts that her friend was shot, dead on the floor. She tried to calm herself, to remember that she needed to control the scene and perform her duties as a cop, but her fear for Lucifer was too difficult to shake. It seemed the elevator climbed in slow motion as it dinged to a stop on the top floor. Chloe pressed her back against the wall, knowing she needed to take cover in case the unknown shooter was still firing.

The elevator doors slid open. Chloe's breath was fast, but she kept herself hidden as she peeked around the corner.

Lucifer's lounge was a mess. Glass shards littered the floor, alcohol spilled on the floor from the gunshots. Stuffing from the couches and objects from around his home were strewn around. Besides that, the room looked empty.

"Lucifer…?" Chloe spoke in a low voice.

She boldly rounded the corner, eyes scanning every inch of the seemingly empty and eerie loft.

There was no reply to her calls.

Chloe stepped out of the elevator, her gun aimed before her.

The glass windows facing the city's skyline were shattered. That was where the gunshots must have come from. Chloe reached for her walkie talkie.

"This is Detective Chloe Decker. Requesting immediate backup, I repeat requesting immediate backup. Possible active gunman."

Chloe quickly checked Lucifer's bedroom. It remained untouched, the gunfire not having destroyed anything. It was also empty, no sign of Lucifer.

"Lucifer?" she called again, her voice losing hope. She didn't know where she was, and she didn't want to find him dead.

That's when Chloe heard a slight groan.

"Lucifer!" her eyes widened. She ran back into the living room, desperately turning to find him, "Where are you?"

"Detective…"

It was coming from behind the couch. Chloe sprinted over and saw him. He was lying on the floor, behind the leather armchair. Her friend was flat on his back, crisp black suit and white button-up splattered with blood.

"Lucifer!" Chloe's eyes widened as she dropped to her knees at his side, "Oh, my God!"

"Please," Lucifer groaned painfully, "don't bring Him into this..."

She ignored his comment and saw that blood was starting to pool onto the floor. His hand instinctively was covering the wound, applying pressure. The bullet had grazed his collar, at the base of his neck and right at his shoulder. The graze went deep.

"It's okay," she reassured him shakily, "you're gonna be okay, Lucifer."

The elevator doors dinged open as the back up she requested arrived. A dozen officers entered the loft, guns raised.

"The window!" Chloe shouted, "shots came from there!"

Officers ran over, starting their search for the shooter.

Chloe pressed her hands over Lucifer's, keeping pressure on the wound. His blood stained her hands. She bit her lip, trying to hold back the choking feeling building in her throat.

"Detective," Lucifer panted, "I-"

She quieted him, "Save your strength, paramedics are en route," she told him, "just stay calm."

He tried to sit up, much to Chloe's dismay. He got halfway to a sitting position before he grew pale and dizzy. Chloe eased him back down as Lucifer actually looked frightened. He had claimed he was immortal and invincible, but Chloe knew it was all just a defense mechanism to shield himself from his pain. He didn't have his cover as "The Devil" to help him in this real danger, and it frightened him.

"A-Am I going to be alright, Detective?" Lucifer asked, eyes wide.

"Yes," she said without hesitation, nodding, "You are going to be okay, Lucifer. I'm going to make sure of it. You're going to be fine."

That seemed to reassure him slightly, which she was relieved of as she was still riled. Paramedics came rushing through the elevator doors as Lucifer was rapidly losing blood from the gunshot wound. He was slowly slipping into unconsciousness, not completely lucid. It took two paramedics to pry Chloe off of him as the professionals quickly carried Lucifer onto the gurney. They placed an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose, another placing his hands over the wound to stem the flow of blood.

Officers were filing into the place, taping the scene off to start their forensics investigation. Chloe heard through passing police voices that the shooter had escaped. Squads all over the city were trying to find tracks or a lead on the gunman. So far, they had found nothing.

Lucifer was wheeled towards the elevator as his eyes closed. Chloe rushed in with them, adamant not to leave her friend behind.

"It's okay, Lucifer," she spoke to him, not knowing if he could hear her or not, "I'm here."

The doors opened and Lucifer was rushed through the Lux to the waiting ambulance, Chloe right behind. She saw that the paramedics were safely loading him into the ambulance, and she ran straight for Trixie.

"Mommy?" her daughter's worried expression broke her heart. She looked passed her shoulder and saw the paramedics rushing Lucifer into the emergency vehicle, "Is that Lucifer!?"

"Yes," Chloe released a deep breath she didn't know she was holding, "Yes..it is, baby. Come on, we've got to go into the ambulance and help Lucifer, okay? Daddy is going to pick you up from the hospital."

Trixie nodded as she followed her mother into the waiting ambulance with Lucifer. The paramedics shut the doors and the ambulance sirens ignited. The vehicle surged forward.

Thankfully, Lucifer's heartbeat was stable. The paramedics were keeping close pressure on the wound, but he was strong and steady. His eyes fluttered open and wearily looked around.

"Detective…?" the word was muffled from the oxygen mask over his mouth and nose, but Chloe was by his side.

"We're here, Lucifer," she said soothingly, "We're going to the hospital."

"Amenadiel…"

_Of course he'd want his brother with him! _Chloe wasn't thinking, she needed to alert his family, "I'll call him right when we get to the hospital."

"Feel better, Lucifer," Trixie reached her hand out and placed it over Lucifer's bloodstained ones.

There was a ghost of a smile on his lips before he faded into unconsciousness again.

The ambulance arrived to the hospital a few minutes later. Lucifer was rushed out and into the ICU. Unfortunately, Chloe and Trixie were forced to stay in the waiting room. It was almost 3 AM.

She dialed a number on her phone. After a few rings, he answered.

"Chloe?" Dan's groggy voice was still thick with sleep.

"Hey," she answered breathlessly, feeling her tired muscles start to relax, "I'm sorry to call you this late, but I need your help."

"Is everything okay? Is Trixie okay?"

"She's fine," Chloe looked to her daughter curled up on the couch, "but Lucifer isn't. There was a gunman at Lux. He got hit."

"Oh God, is he gonna make it?"

"I think so, but I don't know for sure. We're at the ICU. Can you please swing by and take Trixie home? She's exhausted."

"Of course. I'm on my way."

She thanked him and hung up. Thirty minutes later he came rushing in. He carried a sleeping Trixie in his arms, exchanged a few words with Chloe, then left. Chloe sat back against the chair. There was no update on Lucifer's condition yet. While she waited for Dan, she phoned Amenadiel and Maze.

They both came rushing through the waiting room doors.

"Where is he?" Maze demanded, seething with anger, "Where's that bastard who shot the gun?"

Chloe tried to calm her down, "It's okay, Maze, all of LAPD is on it. We'll catch the guy."

"They'll need my help," she grit her teeth, eyes ablaze, "I'll tear him apart!"

"Mazikeen," Amenadiel said sternly, giving her a look. She quieted down, but her anger was still palpable. Chloe knew it all stemmed from her worry for Lucifer, her oldest friend, "Chloe, is he…?"

"He's alive," she assured him. Amenadiel shoulders sagged with relief, "he's in the ICU now."

"Lucifer Morningstar?" a nurse appeared at the doorway. The three of them turned immediately, rushing to her.

"That's us," Amenadiel answered, "is he alright?"

"He's going to be fine," the nurse nodded. Maze close her eyes, relieved, "but he's been hit pretty bad. He's going to need some time to heal and for the stitches to close up."

"Can we see him?" Chloe pressed.

"He's in and out of sleep, but I can take you three back. Are you family?"

"Yes," Maze said without hesitation.

The nurse led them through corridors and hallways in the early hours of the morning. Though Chloe had gotten no sleep, she was not tired at all. She was riled from worry for Lucifer. FInally, the stopped at a door and the three entered quietly.

Lucifer was lying in a hospital bed, changed into a white gown. An oxygen tube wrapped around his nose, and his eyes were shut as he remained asleep. Chloe rushed to his side, happy to see that he was stable. Amenadiel smiled as he looked down upon his younger brother with relief. He did not expect to feel such a strong emotion to his sibling scorned by God, but Lucifer was still his family.

"Ow….," Lucifer groaned, eyes still closed.

Chloe immediately was alert, "Lucifer? Can you hear me? What's wrong? Where does it hurt?"

"My hand, Detective….," he muttered, "because you're squeezing it too hard."

Chloe looked down, horrified when she realized that she was gripping Lucifer's hand so tight that it hurt. She immediately released and laughed nervously when Lucifer smiled.

"Glad to see you're alright, little brother," Amenadiel smiled.

"Can't get rid of me that easily," Lucifer said lightly. The smile on his lips faded when he saw Maze still at the doorway. She was dressed in her leather black gear, but she looked….guilty.

"Mazikeen?" Lucifer furrowed his brows with concern.

Chloe and Amenadiel followed his gaze to see Lucifer's closest friend still standing at the threshold.

Amenadiel nodded, looking to Lucifer, "Why don't we give you both some space."

Lucifer nodded gratefully and Chloe followed Amenadiel out the door. She looked back to see Lucifer sit upright slowly, wincing now and again from his wound, as Maze reached his bedside.

Amenadiel shut the door.

"Mazikeen?" Lucifer repeated, "Maze?"

His demon stood by his side. Her eyes were ablaze with fury.

"You're okay," she uttered the few words.

"Yes," he nodded, "but you're not. What's happened to my fearless protector?" he tried to keep the mood light, but Maze only grew angrier.

That's when Lucifer realized her fury was not directed to the gunman, but to herself.

"Mazikeen," he said firmly, "this is not your fault."

Her fists clenched, "If I had just been there-"

"Maze, you cannot blame yourself," Lucifer shook his head, "I will not allow it."

"My sole purpose is to protect you, Lucifer!" she shouted, "And I failed! You wouldn't be here if I was there. I could have stopped them, I could have-"

She stopped when she saw Lucifer's face. He was emotionless, expressionless. Just calm. She sighed, knowing full well that arguing was futile. Lucifer may be right, but she wasn't ready to accept it yet.

Lucifer flinched with pain. Maze forgot that he was still suffering from a rather serious injury. He wasn't being able to heal correctly with the Detective still in the building. She eased him back onto the bed, eyeing the bandage on his collar.

He was growing weary, his voice starting to slur and eyes close. Lucifer was probably exhausted and needed all of his body strength to recover properly. Only his angelic powers were delaying the fatal effects that this caliber of a wound could have on a human.

"Let me see it," Maze said in a low voice.

At this, his eyes flashed with caution.

"What is it?" she furrowed her brows, "What's wrong?"

He didn't answer.

She met his eyes, "Lucifer, what's wrong?"

He spoke in a quick whisper, voice strained with pain and weariness, "You promise you cannot tell a single soul. Not the Detective, not Dr. Martin, not even Amenadiel."

"I promise," she saw him start to take labored breaths. The monitors connected to his form were starting to beep erratically.

"The bullet was not of this world."

Her eyes widened, "You mean-"

He nodded, "It was forged to slay my kind."

"But-but that's never been done before! Not since The Beginning! Who has that kind of power?"

He didn't't answer, and she knew why. Only Lucifer's father could create another angelic weapon. Did He bestow it upon some human to use against Lucifer?  
She looked back down at her friend with worry, "You're not safe here, Lucifer, they'll come after you again."

He didn't respond. His eyes were closed, breathing labored. The medication and pain were probable contributors to his unconsciousness.

Here he lay before her, completely vulnerable. She had to do her job, she needed to fix what she failed to do before. She needed to get him out of here.

Chloe heard a crash from outside Lucifer's hospital room. She and Amenadiel immediately burst through the doors.

"Maze!" she shouted, "Lucifer!"

It was no use. She and Amenadiel were standing in an empty hospital room. Lucifer and Maze were gone.

**Leave me a fav/follow/review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Chloe's mind was reeling. Maze and Lucifer were gone. She tried to call for some officers to check the hospital, but they were all tied up at Lucifer's penthouse at Lux with forensics and trying to find the missing gunman.

Her mind was turning and she was talking to herself, "I-I need to call Dan, he can help me. If I stay here and he goes out and follows their tracks then maybe-"

"Detective Decker."

She turned to face an eerily calm Amenadiel who was standing by the open window of Lucifer's empty hospital room.

"I urge you to calm down," he looked out the window, "It's obvious what's happened here."

"What do you mean?" Chloe felt breathless as she stood by him, "The-the gunman, he could have-"

"What? Climbed four stories and smuggled them out of the window?" Amenadiel smirked, "Come now, Detective, you and I both know very well that's not remotely possible."

Chloe nodded, exhaling deeply. She needed to calm herself, she needed to stop being Chloe: Lucifer's friend and be Detective Decker.

"Right," she agreed, "It was Maze and Lucifer in the room. Lucifer is hurt so he can't move...so that means Maze took him."

"To keep him safe," Amenadiel nodded, "it's what she was made to do."

"That makes sense," Chloe responded, "If the gunman hears that Lucifer is still alive, he could come here and target him. Lucifer would be more vulnerable."

"See?" Amenadiel smirked, "Maze is rather predictable once you get to know her."

"The question is where would she take Lucifer to keep him out of harm's way."

"Not the penthouse," Amenadiel stated, "it's crawling with police and forensics and it'd be illogical if Lucifer were to return."

"The precinct?" Chloe suggested.

"Maze with even more police? Not a good idea. She'd want to stay low, somewhere she's familiar."

"Dr. Martin's office," Chloe felt confident about the location, "Linda has basic medical knowledge and is their close friend. She could treat Lucifer and still be trusted."

Amenadiel nodded, "Let's go."

Dan was going to stay at the hospital in case anyone suspicious came inquiring about Lucifer's whereabouts. Meanwhile, Chloe and Amenadiel screeched to a stop in front of Dr. Martin's office. She ran out of the car and towards the door. The sun was high in the sky now.

She pounded her fist against the door.

"Maze? Are you in there? Open up!"

Chloe could hear muffled sounds from inside.

After a few seconds the latches unlocked. Linda's face appeared through the crack in the doorway.

"Detective," she said, slightly panicked. She looked from side to side and saw Amenadiel approaching, "thank God you're here."

"Don't bring him into this!" she heard a voice from inside Linda's office. She knew exactly who it was.

Amenadiel and Chloe entered and Linda quickly shut the door behind. Lucifer was lying down on the sofa, still clad in his hospital gown. Maze was sitting beside him. There were some bloody gauze pads littering the coffee table before them.

Maze hung her head, "The wound reopened when I moved him, but I needed to get him out of there."

Chloe nodded, "You did the right thing," she paused for a moment, "Climbing out of a four story window, which I still don't know how you managed, is not exactly how I would have done it, but it was smart."

"Lucifer, how are you?" Amenadiel looked at his younger brother.

"Never better, brother," he tried to smile, but his face was pale and the blood staining the gauze pad was a bad omen.

"I tried to restitch the wound and patch it back up," Linda explained, "it's not clean, but it'll hold. The main concern now is to keep him safe. Unfortunately, that place can't be here."

"Why not?" Maze asked, brows furrowed.

"I have clients, Maze, people coming for their scheduled appointments. I think they'll find it a little suspicious if there's a 6'3" bleeding man on my sofa in a hospital gown who claims he's Satan himself!"

"Besides," Lucifer added, "I would be putting Linda in harm's way of a reckless gunman. She could be in danger if I were to remain here."

Amenadiel nodded, "Lucifer needs to be moved."

"Oh, I'll be fine-" Lucifer sat up too quickly and faltered. A bout of dizziness overtook him and Amenadiel moved forward to steady him before he could fall.

Chloe's face was taut with worry as she moved to his side, "Lucifer, are you okay?"

"Of course," he tried to sound confident, "just a little headrush is all."

"He needs rest," Linda sighed, "all this moving isn't good for him."

Meanwhile, Amenadiel looked suspicious. Lucifer didn't want to meet his eyes, knowing what he was thinking. Sure, Lucifer was vulnerable when Chloe was near, but Maze had taken him to Linda's. He was far enough away from Chloe so he could heal properly...so why wasn't he?

"Mazikeen," Amenadiel spoke in his deep voice, "can I speak with you outside for a moment?"

Maze's eyes flashed, but she had to look unsuspicious for the Detective's sake. She was still oblivious to Lucifer's true identity.

"Fine," she said curtly, starting to walk towards the door.

"Maze," Lucifer met her eyes, suggesting she remember her promise to him to not tell Amenadiel anything. She nodded back before she followed Amenadiel out. Chloe and Linda were trying to finish patching up Lucifer's wound as the former angel and demon spoke outside.

"What's really going on here, Maze?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, knowing it was futile to deny it.

"Do not take me for a fool, Mazikeen," Amenadiel growled, "Lucifer is not healing properly, even when the Detective is not near. Something's happened."

"I swore to Lucifer I wouldn't say a word," Maze remained firm, "I stand by my promises."

Amenadiel was growing increasingly bothered, "I could get the information out of you, Mazikeen," he took a threatening step forward, "one way or another."

Maze pushed Amenadiel back. Without his angelic powers, he was weakened. He went flying a few feet backwards as she growled back at him, "You could try. I've been up against worse than you."

"I only want to help, Lucifer," he argued back, "I may know how to heal him properly, if you would just tell me!"

Maze looked conflicted. She didn't want to betray Lucifer, but she herself didn't know what weapon they were up against. In the end, she needed Lucifer to survive and Amenadiel was her closest source for answers.

"You swear on your Father that you won't tell a soul," Maze said darkly, "or that I told you."

"I swear," he nodded.

She hesitated for a moment, "Lucifer can't heal because...because he was shot with a bullet that's meant to kill angels."

"A biblical weapon?" Amenadiel gasped, "The only one I know of is Azrael's blade!"

"The blade is still with Lucifer," Maze confirmed, "this is something new."

"But only God has the power to forge that kind of a weapon. Did he…?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," she looked to the floor, "and that's why Lucifer isn't healing properly. It's still faster than a human's, but not enough to get him back to full strength for a couple days."

Amenadiel was still reeling from this new information, but he knew Lucifer's health was at risk. He had to put aside his feelings for now and help his brother, "Right," he nodded, "we've got to keep him safe. I promise I won't reveal Lucifer that you told me about our little predicament."

Maze nodded once, eyes wary.

Chloe opened the door and poked her head out. She looked sorry to be interrupting their conversation, but she continued, "We're going to take Lucifer to my place. Trixie is at Dan's, so she'll be safe there. Meanwhile, Lucifer can have a chance to rest up and be out of harm's way. I have a gun and there's Maze. Between the two of us, we'll be able to protect him."

"Thank you," Amenadiel nodded, "for all you've done for him."

"You're more than welcome to stay and be with him," Chloe offered.

He shook his head, "I appreciate it, but I have some...personal matters to deal with."

He glanced at Maze. Chloe nodded as she and Linda helped Lucifer prepare to be moved. Maze started walking to the door.

"Be careful, Mazikeen," Amenadiel called after her.

She stopped, back turned, "I could say the same to you."

"The shooter may find Lucifer and if he does, those bullets mean a one-way ticket. For him and you."

**Leave me a fav/follow/review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for being so patient! Enjoy this next chapter!**

Lucifer was lying in the back of Chloe's squad car, asleep. He was now dressed in proper clothes, insisting the Detective stop at a store if Lux was unavailable for him to retrieve a change of dress. He was dressed in a simple black long sleeve shirt and black pants. It perfectly coordinated with his dark hair, but his pale skin seemed eerily ghost-like given the contrast.

It worried Chloe. She kept checking the rear view mirror every few seconds, focusing as long as she dared on his chest to make sure he was breathing. His eyes were closed, breathing relatively even, gauze pad taped on his collar. His arms were crossed over his stomach, his long legs barely fitting in the rather cramped back seat. It would have to do for now.

Maze was sitting in the passenger seat. She was staring straight ahead, jaw clenched. Ever since her tense conversation with Amenadiel, she was few with her words and curt. Chloe knew that she needed to let Maze cool off on her own, but her demeanor was doing nothing to help her growing concern for Lucifer and his safety.

Maze finally broke the silence, "Is anyone guarding the hospital in case the shooter shows up there?"

"Yeah," Chloe nodded, "Dan's there in case. He'll let me know if he hears anything suspicious."

"Let's hope he does," Maze cracked her knuckles, "I'm anxious for a fight."

"Let's just keep Lucifer safe for now," Chloe suggested, "and if we find this guy, we'll arrest him. The right way, Maze."

"Whatever," she scoffed, staring out the car window.

Chloe sighed, but she was glad Maze was there. She was a valuable fighter, extremely skilled and deadly when need be. If anyone could help her protect Lucifer, it was her.

She took a shot in the dark and opened her mouth to speak again, "So, what were you and Amenadiel talking about at Linda's office? Things seemed pretty tense between you two when I left."

Maze grit her teeth. Chloe knew she was crossing a fine line at the moment, the secretive Maze and Amenadiel not exactly sharers of their personal thoughts or feelings.

"It was nothing, Decker," she said definitively, "just get us there already."

The demon looked over her shoulder at Lucifer, making sure he was alright.

"Okay," Chloe nodded, expecting an answer like that, "but know I'm here if you need to talk."

"I don't."

She stayed silent.

Chloe was trying to piece the entire puzzle together. She wanted to ask Lucifer a dozen questions to help with the ongoing investigation, but not in his condition. Possibly at the house if he was feeling up to it, but now she was just focused on keep him safe and protected.

Dan was at the hospital, the forensics team was at Lux, officers were all over the city looking for the gunman, and Lucifer was with her. Things seemed to be fine for now, as good as they could be.

They arrived at the house a few minutes later. Maze ordered Chloe to stay in the car with Lucifer as she walked towards the house to make sure it was clear and the gunman wasn't waiting them out inside.

Chloe pulled her gun out, keeping it close to her to use at the first sign of trouble. The doorway to her home remained open ominously, as Maze continued to search inside. She glanced over at Lucifer. He winced in his sleep, but settled after a few seconds. Her heart clenched with worry. Thankfully, Maze emerged a few moments later.

"Clear," she said as she walked to the car, "let's get him inside."

Chloe nodded, opening her car door. She saw Maze being suprisingly gentle as she opened the door. She wordlessly touched Lucifer's shoulder to wake him. He opened his eyes, soaking in his surroundings for a moment, then settling when he saw Maze and Chloe.

"Oh," his brows furrowed. He seemed surprised at the fact that he fell asleep, "I must have dozed off. I'm sorry, Detective."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Chloe reassured him, "come on, let's get inside. We don't want to be out in the open for too long."

She didn't want to outright say that the gunman could be watching, but her message was clear. Lucifer nodded, shifting himself carefully to a sitting position. Chloe grabbed her bags as Maze walked towards the door, alert and ready for any attack. Chloe offered to help Lucifer walk, but he refused.

Maze was the last one in, scanning the street one last time before closing the door. She bolted all the locks and started making her rounds at the windows. Chloe was grateful to have her there. Meanwhile, Lucifer looked pale and weary. He was trying to appear strong, but Chloe knew he needed rest.

"Lucifer, come on, you need to lie down."

"Nonsense, Detective," he said with a wave, "I'm the Devil, I'm not inconvenienced by pesky wounds such as this."

"A gunshot wound," Chloe crossed her arms, "and Devil or not, you need to rest."

"Just a few short hours, I suppose….," he begrudgingly relented, "only to appease you."

"Sure," Chloe rolled her eyes, but happy he was cracking even a slight joke, "now, come on."

She wrapped his arm around her shoulder and placed one arm around his waist. Chloe guided Lucifer to the couch, placing a pillow at one end. She gently helped Lucifer lower himself onto the cushion. He slowly moved on his back and lay flat on the couch, head resting on the pillow. His eyes were already closing from exhaustion, and Chloe felt her heart twist. She wasn't used to seeing Lucifer like this, he was always the bubbly, wise-cracking, slightly sexual, but good-natured person that she'd grown to love. This was a stark difference compared to his usual demeanor.

"Thank you, Detective," Lucifer muttered under his breath as she placed a blanket around him.

"Of course, Lucifer," she smiled, brushing his black curly hair from his eyes, "I'll get you some water. I'll wake you up to take your medication in a few hours."

Detective Espinoza was guarding Lucifer's empty hospital bed. He'd spoken to all the nurses and the surgeons who operated on Lucifer if they'd seen or heard anyone or anything suspicious. So far, he had nothing except that Lucifer was discharged from the hospital against medical advice. Apparently, Amenadiel, his medical proxy, signed him out. Though, Dan knew Maze was involved, and that meant Lucifer didn't discharge peacefully.

Chloe was with him and he was safe at her place. It wasn't exactly comforting given there a gunman who was targeting him, but Dan needed to trust Chloe and her decisions. He was in touch with the officers searching the entire city to find the shooter. So far, there was no sign of him.

"Detective Espinoza," Dan heard a deep voice at the doorway.

He whirled around to see Amenadiel at the doorway, his bulky figure taking up the entire space.

"Amenadiel," he nodded in greeting, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just a little digging," he said in a nonchalant tone, but it was clear there was more to it, "you've been posted here?"

"Yeah, to make sure the shooter doesn't show up."

"Have you discovered anything?"

"No," he shook his head, "nobody's seen anything suspicious so far."

"Perhaps I can help you keep watch, ask questions," Amenadiel offered. He needed more information on this celestial weapon this unknown gunman possessed.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Dan seemed wary, "you're a civilian, you're not authorized to be asking those sorts of things."

Amenadiel nodded, "Of course, Detective."

Dan started to walk towards the door, standing in the hallway with Amenadiel, "Is Lucifer okay?"

"I believe so," he nodded, "Mazikeen and Detective Decker are with him."

"Good," Dan felt reassured, "hope he heals quick. Thanks for stopping by, I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help to you."

"That's alright, Detective Espinoza," Amenadiel held out his hand, which Dan shook, "I'd better go be with Lucifer. Don't hesitate to call should you need anything."

"Right, thanks," Dan nodded. He watched as Amenadiel walked down the hall, turning the corner as he left.

_WHACK!_

Something hard hit Dan across the head. He saw stars, vision blurry, as he dropped to the floor. His entire head was spinning with pain, as he tried to right his senses.

Strong hands gripped his arms and started pulling him into Lucifer's empty hospital room. Dan tried calling out, but he was still recovering from the nasty blow.

The door closed, his vision still swimming. Dan looked up with bleary eyes, as a shadowed figure stepped before him.

"Detective Espinoza," a deep voice called to him, "Where is Lucifer Morningstar?"

**Leave me a fav/follow/review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go, next chapter! Enjoy!**

It had been four hours since Maze, Lucifer, and Chloe arrived at her home. Maze would make rounds every twenty minutes. She'd scan the perimeter of the house, check the streets, observe from every window, and scour every corner of the house. Chloe was extremely grateful for her presence. The fear of a waiting gunman was starting to eat up at her, and Maze's calm, tough demeanor was giving her confidence.

Chloe was in the kitchen, sitting at the counter. She had her laptop open, trying to track the police units across town to see what their progress was on the gunman. The sky was starting to get dark, the sun beginning its descent. It had been long hours since they'd heard/seen anything from the gunman, nothing other than the shooting at Lux that struck Lucifer.

She turned her head to check on him. Lucifer was still sound asleep, having not moved a muscle. At least he was safe here in her home.

For the last hour she had tried calling up Dan at the hospital, but there was no answer. She left him multiple texts, to no reply. It was starting to get a bit concerning, but she knew that if Dan had anything to report he'd call her. Besides, Maze had cryptically revealed that Amenadiel was stopping by at the hospital to "pick up a few things". She tried to inquire more, but Maze wasn't budging. Amenadiel presence seemed to comfort her nerves slightly that Dan wasn't alone. Like Maze and Lucifer, Amenadiel seemed to have no fear and was a fierce fighter if he needed to be. She would have to think about that later, focusing on the task at hand. Chloe heard footsteps start to fall from the stairs. It was Maze continuing her rounds.

"Anything new, Decker?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing yet," she sighed, "no word from Dan and our other units haven't picked up any trail."

"I called Linda, she's fine too," Maze said, "nothing to report."

"Good," Chloe nodded, "she's safe. Is Amenadiel at the hospital?"

"He should be," she remained tight-lipped.

"You said he's picking up things?" she raised a brow. Maze nodded, "Anything else you can give me?"

"Don't worry about it, Decker," Maze turned and walked to the living room. She approached Lucifer, Chloe followed. Maze kneeled beside him, carefully checking the gauze pad on his shoulder, "I've got to change the gauze and redress the wound."

Chloe nodded, "It's almost time for his medication too."

Chloe went back into the kitchen and retrieved the first aid kit she borrowed from Linda.

By the time she came back, Maze had taken off the old gauze. Chloe stared at the wound, concerned. It was still fresh….but it seemed to be getting worse. The skin around the wound was red and irritated.

Chloe wanted to think she was just overreacting, but the look on Maze's face corroborated her fears.

"Maze?" Chloe gulped.

"I've got to make a call," Maze stood, eyes on a sleeping Lucifer, "Linda said to apply the ointment to the stitches and a fresh gauze pad."

She started walking towards the door.

"What?" Chloe called after her, "Maze!"

Her roommate walked out, closing the door behind her. Chloe's shoulders sagged, but she looked back at Lucifer. She needed to treat the wound.

Chloe sat beside him. His breathing was heavy, but fast.

She steeled herself, as she started to apply antibiotic ointment on Lucifer's wound.

He flinched in his sleep, from the sting of the creme.

"I'm sorry, Lucifer," Chloe felt her heart wrench as she covered the wound, "I know it hurts. Trust me, you'll be back to your old self soon...I hope."

She covered the wound with a new gauze pad carefully. Chloe sighed, staring at a pale Lucifer. She brushed his black hair from his face with a gentle hand, just looking at him. After a moment, she gripped his hand.

"Lucifer," she whispered, "I...I don't know if you can hear me, but just know that I'm here, okay? I'm not going anywhere. You're my partner, my best friend, my….just stay strong."

Maze walked back through the door. Chloe released Lucifer's hand, gathering the medical supplies that Linda gave them.

"Any news?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Maze was playing with her cellphone in her hand. She was looking to the floor.

"Maze, what is it?" Chloe stood, "what's wrong?"

Maze exhaled, "It's Dan..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Though Amenadiel had said farewell to Dan, he was still prompt in his own investigation at the hospital. He was trying not to reel from the news that Maze delivered that there was another celestial weapon on Earth.

Now, he was completely focused on tracking and finding this unknown gunman. The shooter was targeting Lucifer for a reason, and had nearly killed him. To protect Lucifer and the rest of his siblings, Amenadiel needed to find this person.

He had been scouring the hospital perimeter and grounds, trying to find any sign. Nothing still. The former angel was growing angrier with each failed attempt. This might be his chance to redeem himself to his Father, and he had nothing to show for it.

Amenadiel decided to reconsult with Detective Espinoza. He reached the correct hospital floor again, and walked passed the nurse's station. Amenadiel walked down the hall towards Lucifer's old room.

His hand went for the doorknob, when he noticed a drop of blood on the floor by his feet.

Amenadiel's brows furrowed with confusion for a moment. He looked around to make sure nobody was watching, and opened the door.

On the floor of the dark, empty room was Detective Espinoza. He had a nasty bleed on his forehead, his listless body spread out on the floor, unconscious.

"Detective!" Amenadiel ran to his side, kneeling. He placed two fingers, looking for a pulse. He was relieved when he found one after a few seconds.

Amenadiel hoisted him up, leaning his back against the wall, "Detective, can you hear me?"

Slowly, Dan's blue eyes fluttered open.

"Daniel," Amenadiel stared straight into his eyes, trying to get him to focus, "Are you alright? Speak to me."

"Sh...shooter."

"The gunman did this to you? Where is he? What did you learn?"

Dan was delirious, thoughts still scattered from the blow across his head. His eyes were fighting to stay open, and Amenadiel knew he didn't have much time.

"Daniel," he lightly patted his cheek, "stay focused. Tel me something, anything!"

"Chloe…"

Dan managed to mutter before his eyes rolled back and he was unconscious again.

Amenadiel knew that Dan needed medical attention for the wound on his head, but Chloe was the one word he gave. The former angel didn't believe it was just a call for his ex-wife. Lucifer was hiding out at Chloe's home.

Daniel was trying to warn him.

The gunman was going to Chloe's house.

**Leave me a fav/follow/review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for being so patient! Enjoy this next chapter, more to come soon!**

"What's wrong with Dan?" Chloe felt dread wash through her. She immediately had fears for her ex-husband/friend and her daughter, Trixie.

"I just got a call from Amenadiel," Maze spoke in a hushed voice, casting a glance at Lucifer on the couch, "He's at the hospital."

Chloe's eyes widened, "And…?"

"He found Dan unconscious on the floor. He's fine, just disoriented. It seems that the shooter was there. Amenadiel tried to get as much out of him as he could, but all he said was your name."

"Oh my God….," Chloe felt her chest tighten and she had to steady herself with the wall.

"Look, Decker, Amenadiel thinks that means the gunman is on his way here. It won't be long before he links Lucifer to you and finds your address. We don't have much time."

"Right," Chloe nodded shakily, "but Maze...Trixie is at Dan's. She's supposed to be with a babysitter, but she could leave any minute. What if the shooter goes there first? He could use Trix as leverage. She could be in danger!"

At that, Maze's features hardened, "No," she took a step forward, "I'll go get her. He won't touch a hair on Trixie's head. I swear."

"But Lucifer," Chloe looked back at her partner.

Maze's eyes looked torn. Between her oldest friend and the small human she'd grown to love. Chloe could see the indecision in her eyes, and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Maze, you go and get Trixie. Please, take her to the station, she'll be safe there," Chloe instructed, "I'll stay here with Lucifer."

"Decker, the shooter could be here anytime," Maze looked around the house warily, "I can't leave you here alone."

"And I can't let my daughter be in danger," she said with finality, "go, Maze. I'll be fine here, I can look after Lucifer."

Maze nodded, "If anything happens, you call me. I'll be back soon."

Chloe watched as Maze exited her home, off to get Trixie. Chloe rushed inside the kitchen and pulled out Lucifer's medication. She ran to his side and gently shook him awake.

"Lucifer," she tried to stir him from his slumber, "Lucifer, wake up."

After a few seconds, his eyes opened.

"Detective?" he said in a hoarse voice, "Where...what-"

"You're at my place," she placed a light hand on his shoulder, "remember? We brought you here after Linda's."

"Right, of course," he nodded, regaining his bearings, "how long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours now. It's good, you needed the rest. Time for your medication."

Lucifer slowly sat upright as Chloe handed him a few pills. He downed it with a glass of water. Chloe tried to hide her worry, but Lucifer could see right through her. Even in his weakened state, he was as equally perceptive.

"Detective, what's wrong?"

Chloe opened her mouth to speak, but didn't know how to respond.

"Where's Maze?" Lucifer looked around, "She's not here."

"Lucifer," she sighed, "Amenadiel just called Maze. Something's happened at the hospital."

"Hospital? Isn't Daniel-"

"Yeah," she nodded, "yes, he is. He's alright, I think, I don't know…Maze is going to get Trixie now to take her to the station."

"Detective," Lucifer placed a hand on her shoulder. Her ex-husband, her partner, her roommate, and now her daughter were all being pulled into this gunman's plot. It was overwhelming for her, but she wasn't allowing herself to process it. Not yet.

"Detective, I'm sorry-"

"It's fine," she steeled herself, not wanting her personal life to interfere with her professional one, "right now, we need to focus on the gunman. Amenadiel thinks that if the shooter found Dan-"

"Then he'll know of my whereabouts," Lucifer shook his head, "I cannot stay here, Detective, I will be putting you in harm's way. I must go-"

Lucifer abruptly stood, too quickly. He staggered to his feet, but had to steady himself against the wall.

"Lucifer!" Chloe rushed for him.

"I'm alright," he caught his breath, standing upright. His tall figure straightened, but he was tense with pain. Chloe knew he didn't like being vulnerable and open, only to those he trusted the most, "Like I said," he spoke though gritted teeth, "I cannot stay and risk your safety."

"Lucifer," Chloe cut him off sternly, "you are my partner, my friend, I'm not going to let you go out there unarmed, vulnerable, and with a target on your back. I know you're worried about my safety, but my choices are my own. You're staying here with me. Maze will be back soon, and we'll catch this guy once and for all."

Lucifer hesitated. He was going to oppose, but thought carefully on Chloe's words. She was strong, looking at him firmly. She was not going to leave him no matter how hard he tried, and that warmed his cold heart.

"Alright, Detective," Lucifer dipped his head, "we shall stay together. Like partners."

"Like partners," she nodded with a smile, "now, we need a gameplan."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Amenadiel called for nurses to come treat the unconscious Dan. He suffered a nasty blow to the head, but was going to be alright, per the information he received from the nurses treating him. Though Dan was a friend of his, Amenadiel had bigger things to address. He needed to find this celestial weapon and the person targeting Lucifer.

His brother was already struck, and his healing was slow to process. Lucifer was vulnerable, and that made a rage inside Amenadiel boil. Lucifer, though flawed, was still his brother. His family. This unknown shooter was targeting his sibling, and that made the former angel feel a wrath within him that he had not felt in some time.

Dan revealed Chloe's name to the shooter. Amenadiel called Mazikeen to warn her, to keep Lucifer safe. Chloe's home was no fortified area, there were many spots the gunman could access. Amenadiel thought they were safe there, but now that their location was blown, it was a whole different scenario.

Amenadiel returned to Dan who was sitting in an emergency room bed. He was conscious, looking weary, but relatively alright. He looked relieved when Amenadiel appeared.

"Amenadiel," Dan exhaled, holding an ice pack to his head, "Thank God you're here. Look, you need to help me get out of here. I've got to go to Chloe's place, she's in danger-"

"I already called her, Daniel," Amenadiel stopped him with a calm tone, "Detective Decker is aware of the situation. Mazikeen has gone to your house for Trixie. She will drop her off at the police station."

"Thank you," Dan let out a deep sigh of relief, "thank you so much. But Chloe, she's with Lucifer, they need help!"

"Easy, Daniel," Amenadiel kept him down, "You're not quite ready to jump back into the field. Take it easy. I am going to find this person and bring him to justice, but I need your cooperation."

"With what?" Dan gasped.

"Describe to me in detail everything you remember," Amenadiel said sternly, "you need to remember, Dan, this could make all the difference to help Chloe and Lucifer."

"Okay," Dan nodded, "I-I was outside of Lucifer's room, I was watching you walk down the hall. The minute you turned the corner, something hard knocked me across the head."

"What? What knocked you across the head?"

"I-I don't know," Dan shook his head.

"What did it feel like, Dan? You have to remember something."

"This is gonna sound crazy….," Dan sighed, but Amenadiel was listening intently, "but when I fell to the floor, it looked like there was a...a gavel in my attacker's hand."

Amenadiel's face went slack. His eyes widened.

Dan shook his head, "See? I knew it would sound crazy-"

"No," Amenadiel cut him off curtly, "not at all."

"R-Really?"

"What else did the attacker do?"

"I was dragged back into the room, half-conscious. All I remember was a voice asking me where Lucifer was," his face dropped, "and I-I said it. I don't know why, but I did. I didn't mean to-"

"You had just suffered a blow to the head, Daniel, nobody can blame you."

"I guess…but that's still no excuse. The shooter could succeed and it'll be my fault. We need to do something, Amenadiel!"

Amenadiel stood to leave.

Dan looked at him, confused, "Where are you going?"

"I must go. There's much to do."

"What?" Dan paled, "What do you mean? What do you know?"

"I must go, Daniel. Get some rest."

The former angel swiftly turned and started walking out.

"Amenadiel!" Dan called after him, "Amenadiel, wait!"

Dan tried to swing his legs out from the side of the bed to stand, but his head was reeling. A wave of pain washed over him and he fell back against the mattress, helpless and useless.

Meanwhile, Amenadiel was walking out of the emergency room doors. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Mazikeen," he spoke in a low voice, "it's urgent. You need to return to the Detective's home immediately. This is worse than I first believed. I know who is targeting Lucifer...and God help us."

**Leave me a fav/follow/review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for your patience! Here's the next installment, ready away and enjoy!**

Chloe sat Lucifer at the table. He refused to lie down and rest, and it was better than him standing and moving around. His usually tall, graceful form was hunched and weary. Though his appearance was haggard, he was mentally prepared for the situation. He wanted to help Chloe map out their next move, because it meant her safety just as much as his. And whenever Chloe's safety was threatened, Lucifer was all ears.

Chloe sat across from him, eyeing him every few seconds to make sure he was alright. She gave him his medication just a short while ago, and he had managed to sleep for a few hours. Now, it was time for them to act. Though she wanted Lucifer to rest as much as possible, she needed him alert.

"Okay," she drew out a crude map of the house on a notepad, "Maze managed to lock down some of the entry points before she left. That leaves three main entrances the shooter could access." She pointed to them on the map, "We can't leave my home now, that will prove too risky if thr gunman is near. We'll be vulnerable out in the open."

"I concur," Lucifer agreed, "It would be wise to stay on the bottom floor. If we remain upstairs, it would be more difficult to escape should we need to."

"Right, good thinking. Stay away from windows and doors-"

The lights cut out.

Chloe felt her adrenaline spike. Lucifer looked up, as did she. The room was flooded with darkness. The was nearly entirely set.

"Detective," Lucifer said cautiously, on alert, "He's here."

Chloe slowly reached for her gun. It wasn't at her side. She looked down at her belt, alarmed. Then her eyes shot to the counter in the kitchen. Her gun lay in its holdster on the countertop.

Lucifer caught her eye, "Detective, don't."

"I need to," she said with a tight whisper. The gunman was an experienced shooter, he managed to knick Lucifer from afar at Lux, he could definitely do it again.. With Lucifer injured, they needed some sort of defense.

Lucifer was not moving a muscle. He knew that he was the target of this mysterious gunman's fancy. Mazikeen and he had discoverd that the shooter was also carrying a celestial weapon, that meant he could be killed even if the Detective was not near. He only barely escaped the first time by quickly ducking out of the way when the first bullet was fired at his night club. He was not completely successful given his wound, but it was doubtful he would escape this time if he acted incorrectly.

Chloe moved slightly, positioning her body to run for her gun on the countertop.

"Detective," he said again, voice filled with warning, "I implore you to find another solution. By the time you reach your weapon, one of us could already be dead! The gunman is sure to be watching."

Chloe patted her pockets for her cellphone. Her heart sank when she felt it was also missing from her. Lucifer saw her look to the countertop again. Her cellphone was beside her gun. His phone was in his jacket in the hospital bag where his bloodied clothes were. He hadn't had a chance to fish it out.

They were out of options. Not only did Chloe have to protect an injured Lucifer, but her mind was reeling with worry for Trixie, Maze, and Dan.

In the dark room, the sun just about set, along with Lucifer and unarmed, she never felt more vulnerable.

Seeing her desperate expression, Lucifer felt a rage build up within him. His breathing quickened with anger. How dare some pesky shooter running around a celestial weapon threaten him, the Devil?

Lucifer felt himself slightly rejuvenate. He was not about to let the Detective be in further harm because he could not act to his full potential.

He staged a war in heaven. He challenged his Father. He was thrown out of the Silver City and survived. He rulled Hell for millenia. He was not about to be put down by this.

Lucifer stood up.

"Lucifer, what are you doing!?" Chloe looked at him, mouth agape.

Lucifer spoke, not to Chloe, but to the shooter who was listening.

"You wield a weapon you're not worthy of holding," Lucifer said with a menacingly low voice, "And you have the _audacity _to use it against me! If you possess such a qeapon, then you understand the myths behind it. Well, I assure you they are not myths. They are history. You know who I am, and you threaten me, the Devil? Yet, you do not show your face. Who is the frightened one now?"

Chloe could only see Lucifer's silhouette in the dark room, but his speech made her skin crawl with goosebumps. There seemed to be an undertone to his voice, something deep and ancient.

"I demand you reveal yourself!" Lucifer bellowed.

His voice rang throughout the house. Lucifer felt his ancient powers flow through his veins. He could feel the flesh on his collar start to mend faster from the gunshot wound.

There was silence for a few moments. Chloe was holding her breath, eyes wide. She was fixed upon Lucifer, just waiting for the moment a bullet would go streaking through the window and strike him.

"Lucifer…" she whispered, "Please…"

She didn't want to see him die, not again. Already, she had suffered seeing Malcolm shoot him right before her eyes. He miraculously came back by methods she could not explain, but people didn't get second chances.

_CRASH!_ The sound of glass shattering.

Chloe closed her eyes, turning away. She expected to her Lucifer's body drop to the floor, but after a few moments..she did not.

Slowly, Chloe opened her eyes. Relief flooded through her when she saw his tall, dark figure still standing a few feet away.

"Lucifer," she said breathlessly, slowly standing, "What...what was that?"

His head was turned towards an object on the floor of the living room. Chloe saw a part of her window was shattered. The gunman must have thrown something inside. Her friend slowly walked towards it. She followed closely behind.

Lucifer crouched on the floor beside it. His breaths were heavy and haggard. Though he had gotten a few hours rest, he was already spent. His stint of power against this gunman must've drained him. Chloe stood close by, knowing not to get too close.

Her brows furrowed when she saw what Lucifer was kneeling beside on the floor. It was a wooden gavel.

"What is this?" Chloe asked, confused, "What does it mean?"

She gave one look towards Lucifer, and knew that it meant something much more. His face was blank with shock and slight fear.

"No, no," he shook his head slightly, "this cannot be true…"

He looked even paler than before.

"What? It's a gavel, Lucifer," she went to pick it up, but found it surprisingly heavy. That's when she got another look at it. The gavel was rather large, clearly much larger for her small hand. The wood that crafted it was smooth and shining, but smelled like it had just been cut from the sturdiest oak tree. The golden detailing was sparkling, almost...alive. It seemed like the gold was churning within. There was a golden insignia on the strong handle, that of the Scales of Justice.

"Detective, you must go," Lucifer said in a wary tone that suggested further danger.

"No, I'm not leaving you," she said defiantly, "for the last time."

"You don't understand. This enemy is not one to be trifled with," he struggled to stand, but stumbled, still weak.

Chloe watched him with heartbreak as he picked himself up again. Every step seemed a struggle, but he was still somehow managing to stay tall.

"Then help me to understand," Chloe begged, "I know I don't know much about your past, but I am here to help you, Lucifer. If you know who this is, then you need to tell me. I can't call for back up, but I can help-"

"Detective!" Lucifer was getting increasingly frustrated, "Go be with Dan and your daughter. You don't have much time, you must go! I beg of you, please...Chloe, this person is not one to-"

_BOOM!_

Chloe and Lucifer went flying backwards. Chloe felt herself collide with the far wall. Her head smacked against the plaster painfully. Her blurry vision just saw shapeless figures and a blast of colors.

She did not know what it was that threw her and Lucifer back, but there was a blinding light coming from the doorway. Her spotty vision saw Lucifer struggling to stand beside her. He was calling her name, but she couldn't respond, ears ringing from the impact.

Lucifer had to grip the wall to help him stand. A wary hand shot to his collar. His bandage had fallen off and his stitches had tore .His fingers came away wet wih blood. Lucifer looked to the source of the blast. Chloe's front door had been ripped off of its hinges and had landed on the floor a few feet away, but a powerful force had blown them back. One that he recognized all too well.

Immediately, his eyes shot to the Detective, all worry of his own injures pushed aside.

"Detective!" he called for her, "Detective!"

She seemed to be in shock from the blast. Lucifer yearned to run to her side and protect her, but a blinding light grew from the doorway. Lucifer felt his heart beat fast, knowing exactly who was just beyone the threshold.

"Hello, Lucifer."

**Leave me a fav/follow/review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all of your feedback on the last chapter, keep it up! I love to hear what you all think! Enjoy this next chapter, more to come soon!**

"Hello, Lucifer."

Lucifer felt his breaths come quickly, slightly panicked. Though he tried to stand up straighter, he needed the support of the wall behind him.

"What...what are you doing here?" he uttered in a low voice.

The figure stood in the doorway, an outline of darkness. The bright light behind it made it impossible to see the silhouette's face, but Lucifer knew exactly who it was.

"You know why I'm here," the figure replied.

Lucifer's eyes shot down to the gavel on the floor.

"I don't have any quarrels with you," Lucifer gulped.

"But _I _do," the figure's voice had a menacing edge to it, "with you, Lucifer."

The figure extended its hand and the gavel went flying from the living room floor back to its hand.

Lucifer eyed Chloe a few feet away. She was unconscious, he hoped at least. He didn't want her to see this.

"I'm not through with her yet," the figure saw Lucifer's gaze.

"_You will not touch her,"_ Lucifer's tone hardened, his eyes ablaze.

"And what will you do to stop me?" the figure laughed.

Lucifer took a wary step forward, but still remained tall, "I warn you. If Chloe is harmed, I will come after you with the fury of Hell. I assure you."

"Like I said," the figure responded, "I'm not through with her yet. But she's not my concern now."

Lucifer's brow furrowed with confusion.

"What-"

"Let's take a little ride, shall we, Lucifer?"

Before he could respond, Lucifer felt the ground rush out from beneath his feet, and his world went black.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Decker..."

A muffled voice called to her.

"Decker."

Chloe felt herself start to return to consciousness, prompted by the voice.

"Decker! Wake up!"

Chloe's eyes shot open. The voice was much clearer, and one she clearly recognized. She looked up with her hazy vision to see Maze standing over her.

"M-Maze…?" Chloe groaned.

The demon helped her sit up, resting her back against the wall.

"Whoa," Chloe put a hand to her throbbing forehead, "What happened?"

She surveyed her home. It was a mess. Her front door was ripped clean off of its hinges and was cast aside on the floor a few feet away. A window was shattered, papers were strewn across the floor, along with pieces of her furniture.

"I leave for just an hour, and look what happens," Maze's comment was condescending, but her tone was filled with worry and slight guilt. She felt bad that she wasn't there to be with Lucifer and Chloe...and now he was gone.

Chloe looked around the home. Her friend was gone, nowhere to be found. The hour was late, darkness outside.

"Maze," Chloe gripped her arm, "where's Trixie?"

"She's safe," the demon assured her, "I dropped her off with Dan. He's fine too. They're at his place."

"Good," Chloe rested her head back against the wall, feeling some relief flow through her, "Good, they're okay."

"What happened here, Decker?" Maze helped her stand.

"I-I don't know," she shook her head, "All I remember was a powerful blast that knocked me back. I hit my head so things were a little fuzzy. Lucifer was calling my name, but then everything went black...nothing after that."

She probably had a nasty concussion from the impact, but that wasn't important now.

"Where's Lucifer?" she asked.

At that, a darkness flashed in Maze's eyes, "I don't know."

"What? He's not here?"

"I just came by a few minutes ago to see you on the floor, unconscious. The place was trashed. I looked up and down, but there's no sign of him. He isn't here."

Worry tightened in Chloe's chest again. Her eyes went wide, and she was at a loss for words.

"Then...that means the shooter…"

Maze clenched her fists. She looked ready to kill.

"Yes," she said through gritted teeth, "the shooter took Lucifer."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lucifer felt himself tumble to the ground. He collided with the floor painfully.

He lay on his stomach for a moment, regaining his bearings. When he looked up, he recognized his surroundings.

"I thought this would be an appropriate venue," the figure who took him spoke.

It was LUX. He recognized his penthouse suite, his home that he established upon leaving Hell. Where he created new roots.

Lucifer slowly got to his feet. His wound was open and bleeding again, but he would not be taken down so lightly in his own home.

"Just give up already, Lucifer," the voice mocked him.

Lucifer turned from side to side, looking for the source of the voice. It seemed to emanate from all around, like it was coming from every direction. His home was cordoned off, the evidence tape still in place from the forensics investigation.

"What happened to the people here? The police officers? The forensic teams? What did you do to them?"

"They're fine, I can assure you. Back in their own homes, safe and none the wiser. I deliver justice, not senseless murder, Lucifer."

"You call this justice?" Lucifer laughed, "Ha! You can keep convincing yourself that's true, but you and I both know it's far from it. I'm going to make myself a drink."

Lucifer walked stiffly to his bar. He was trying not to show any pain, as he uncapped and poured himself a glass of scotch. He held up his cup.

"Care for one?"

The voice didn't reply. Meanwhile, Lucifer's hand stealthily reached for one of Mazikeen's demon blades behind the bar. He gripped the cold metal in his hand tightly, a weapon to use against the opponent. Lucifer's dark eyes were scanning the perimeter of his home, searching for the voice.

He continued to egg his enemy on, wanting to draw him out of hiding, "Really, I'm quite surprised it took you this long to find me."

Nothing.

"The whole 'deliverance of justice' bit is cute, but you must really keep up with your clientle. Looks quite unprofessional."

"It's not a 'bit', Lucifer. You know that," the figure's tone was angry, impatient,

_To my right, _the Devil noted. He continued.

"Of course," he taunted, "You are on some hellbent, holy mission to fulfill a broken promise. You preach lessons of justice and morality, when really it's all just a sad excuse to give your meaningless life a semblance of purpose!"  
That did it.

But the reaction was not what Lucifer had hoped.

_SHLINK!_

A blade went slicing through the darkness and slashed his leg. Lucifer yelled in pain and dropped to a knee, holding his injured thigh tightly.

The Detective wasn't near, he wasn't supposed to be injured. His eyes glanced at the blade that struck him. The metal was golden, celestial. The same element that the bullets were made of, the ones that injured him as well.

Lucifer breathed heavily through the pain. Though his leg was bleeding, he was still searching the darkness.

"Show yourself, you coward!" he yelled.

All was silent and still for a moment.

Until a voice whispered something in his ear.

"If you insist."

Shackles clamped down upon his wrists. He was roughly pulled backwards as the sounds of clinking chains rang throughout Lux. Lucifer was dragged across the floor. He was fighting, trying to break free, but every movement sent shooting pain to both wounds. He was weary, out of breath, both injuries from the celestial weapons taking its toll.

The chain was pulled tight, until his arms were pulled behind him to the point he could not move. He was trapped. The Devil was finally trapped.

"This is going to be easier than I thought it would be," the voice laughed.

"I told you," Lucifer panted, "to show yourself."

"You know who I am."

"Yet this entire time you have refused to show your face."

"It means I'm cautious."

"It means you're scared," Lucifer smiled, not deterred despite his pain and entrappment, "You're scared of me. And you should be."

"Your words have no power over me."

"Oh, they don't? Why, I bet they do. I bet if I were to ask your deepest desires, you'd be putty in my fingertips."

"Enough!" the voice shouted, "your gifted powers are useless to you now. Those chains holding you are celestial steel. There's no hope of you escaping. And I'm sure you can feel the power of the metal in your injuries."

Lucifer grit his teeth, trying not to give into the pain.

"Do what you'd like with me," he mocked, "you won't hurt me. I've endured far worse than what you can conjure."

"That, I believe is true. Millenia in Hell have desensitized you, Lucifer," the voice spoke coldly, "and try as I might, I will never really be able to hurt you."

Lucifer remained bound, hearing the words of his enemy.

"Yet, I may have found the Devil's weakness."

Lucifer's head snapped up. He froze, suspicious and slightly anxious to hear the answer.

The voice continued, "Lucifer, you are painfully predictable. I can't hurt _you_, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt the ones you care for."

"No," Lucifer tugged at his restaints, "No!"

The voice laughed, "As I said, Lucifer, your weakness. You're too busy muddling yourself with these humans to realize you've grown soft. I understand Detective Decker intrigues you, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. Let us start with dear, old Amenadiel."

"You won't find him," Lucifer sneered.

"But you can."

From the shadows, the figure pushed a plastic hospital bag his way. He recognized it as his own. His bloodied clothes were inside, the ones he wore the night he was shot.

He saw black gloved hands from the shadows emerge. In the hands was Lucifer's cellphone.

He watched helpless, as the figure typed something out on his phone.

"Amenadiel," the voice read what it was typing, "LUX. I found something. Come alone. Hurry."

Lucifer kept pulling against his chains.

"Send."

The figure delivered the message. It pocketed Lucifer's phone, and replaced it with the blade that sliced his leg earlier.

"Amenadiel should be here soon," though he couldn't see the figure, Lucifer could almost see the smile, "then I'm going to kill your brother, Lucifer."

**Leave me a fav/follow/review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

"Dan, it's me!" Chloe knocked at his front door. Maze stood behind her, a perpetual look of anger on her face.

A few moments later, her ex-husband opened the door.

"Chloe," he looked at her with relief in her eyes, "come in."

Maze and Chloe entered. Trixie was sitting on the couch. When she saw her mother, she went running to her. Chloe hugged her, embacing her tightly.

"Oh, Monkey," Chloe breathed into her hair, "you're safe."

"Mommy," Trixie pulled away and looked at her with big, brown eyes, "are you okay?"

Chloe smiled at her daughter, "I'm much better now."

She stood, releasing her daughter.

"Honey," Dan cleared his throat, "why don't you go to your room for a bit? Mommy, Maze, and I have to talk about a few things..."

Trixie nodded, understanding. She could tell there was something serious going on. The young girl walked down the hall and into her bedroom.

When he was sure she was gone, Dan turned to his former partner.

"Chloe, where's Lucifer?" Dan asked, "isn't he supposed to be with you?"

"That's the problem," she sighed, bringing a hand to her forehead, "we were at the house...then the gunman showed up."

"_What?" _Dan gawked, "The shooter was at your place? Why didn't you call back up! You could have been killed!"

"I know, I know," she nodded, "but I didn't have a chance to grab my phone, and Lucifer didn't have his on hand. It-it was all so sudden...Lucifer and I were at the table, discussing a gameplan and the lights just went out. My gun and phone were on the counter, so I couldn't move without the risk of being shot at."

"Oh, God, Chloe…," Dan said in a low voice, "I'm so sorry…"

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?'

"It was my fault the shooter knew where to go," Dan looked to the floor in guilt, "the gunman ambushed me in the hospital, and in my haze I accidentally slipped your name…he tracked you down...you could have been killed."

Chloe reached out a hand and rubbed his arm sympathetically, "Dan, I'm fine. That's all that matters. I don't blame you for any of this, only the shooter."

Dan nodded, but was unconvinced, "We've got to find this guy."

"Agreed," Maze spoke up for the first time, "Decker was unconscious, but we believe the gunman took Lucifer."

"Took him?" Dan paled, "Where?"

Maze rolled her eyes, "That's what we're clearly trying to figure out, Dan."

"Right," he sighed, still woozy from his injury. He had taken some meds from the nurses at the hospital and was ordered to rest, but this was more pressing, "Why'd you come here?"

"Did you find anything else at the hospital?" Chloe asked, "Any clues?"

Dan nodded, "It's still a little fuzzy, but Amenadiel was there when I woke up-"

"Amenadiel?" Maze furrowed her brows.

"Yeah," Dan continued, "I remember telling him that I only got a quick glimpse of the shooter."

"What'd you see?" Chloe pressed.

"Not much...I know it sounds crazy, but the gunman had a gavel or something like it. I couldn't tell for sure, but I'm almost positive it was a gavel."

Chloe's eyes widened, "No, Dan, that's right. When the shooter showed up at my place, there was a gavel thrown through the window too. Lucifer saw it and looked almost...scared. He clearly knew what it meant. Maze, what do you think-"

The Detective turned to look at her, but paused. Maze's eyes were filled with understanding and slight panic.

"Maze…?" Chloe said warily, "What's wrong?'

Maze was the toughest person she knew, and her reaction clearly meant danger.

"Dan," Maze snapped, "Did Amenadiel know about the gavel?"

"Yeah," Dan gulped, "I told him, then he left suddenly after that."

"This isn't good...," Maze muttered under her breath.

"What is it, Maze?" Chloe pushed, "What does it mean?"

"That's not important now," Maze's eyes flared, "but I think I know where the gunman could have taken Lucifer."

0o0o0o0o0o

Amenadiel exited his cab. The car sped down the street. The road was nearly empty, void of passerybys. Ever since the shooting incident, this street was dead. The usually lively clubbing hotspot of Lux was dead. No blaring music, no strobe lights, nothing. The doors were shut, the inside dark as the night sky outside.

Amenadiel looked at his phone, at the text he received from Lucifer:

"**Amenadiel. LUX. I found something. Come alone. Hurry."**

Now, he stood outside the entrance. Lucifer didn't care to elaborate about the purpose of his coming. As per usual. The former angel pocketed his phone and opened up the dark doorways of Lux.

_The forensic investigation must have concluded, _he thought to himself, observing the empty interior of Lux. Amenadiel approached the elevator, pressing the button to Lucifer's penthouse suite. The doors slid closed.

A few moments later, the elevator car reached its destination. The doors opened to reveal Lucifer's dimly lit home. Forensic tape was still strewn around, the window was still shattered from the gunshots, and the interior looked a little shabby.

It was oddly and uncharacteristically dark...and quiet. Amenadiel took a step forward.

"Lucifer?" he called, "Lucifer, where are you? I got your text-"

"Amenadiel!" he heard Lucifer's voice. It sounded panicked, urgent, "Run!-"

Before he could react, Amenadiel was thrown across the room. He collided painfully with the ground about ten feet away. Dazed, Amenadiel had trouble gathering his bearings. He turned to his side and struggled to his feet again. He looked around wildly, but not a moment later he felt a blade press against his neck from behind.

A strong hand gripped his arm, restraining it. Amenadiel dared not even gulp, as his eyes looked down to catch sight of the golden celestial steel digging into his windpipe.

"No!" he heard Lucifer's voice. He followed the sound to see his brother, the Devil, chained up and on his knees a few feet away, "Let him go!"

A voice spoke behind him, shrouded in the shadows, "Oh, but Lucifer! Why stop the fun now?"

Amenadiel tried to move, but he was restrained tightly. He no longer had his full angelic powers, making it hard to escape from his captor.

"Lucifer-" Amenadiel tried to speak, but the blade pushed tighter into his throat.

"Quiet!" the voice hissed in his ears.

Amenadiel obeyed.

"I know what you're thinking, Amenadiel," the voice continued after a few moments, "Why can't Lucifer escape? It's only a few measly chains? He should be able to break free easily, shouldn't he? Well, just as my bullets and blade, the shackles are made of celestial steel. Not even the Devil can break free of them."

Amenadiel saw Lucifer tug at his restraints anyway. His arms were stretched tightly behind him, and he was bleeding from a fresh wound in his thigh and the one on his collar.

"I expected a challenge," the voice taunted, "not only from Lucifer himself, but from the great Amenadiel! Why, you are one of heaven's fiercest warriors! Go on, fight me!"

The blade pulled away from his throat and Amenadiel gulped grateful breaths of air. The arm restraining him also disappeared, until Amenadiel was standing alone, surrounded by shadows. He looked to Lucifer who was desperately trying to escape his chains. Amenadiel knew if he tried to free his brother, he'd be killed on the spot. He'd have to play smart.

"Go on, Amenadiel! Spread your wings! Fight me!"

Amenadiel stood tall, unmoving, "Enough of this."

"Oh, please! Is the Great Amenadiel scared? Does he fear loss as much as his own death at my hands?"

"I said enough," Amenadiel's deep voice bellowed through Lux, "this isn't like you. Show yourself."

"Not without a proper fight!" the voice barked in return.

"I won't fight you. I can't."

"And why is that?" the voice scoffed.

"Because I lost my wings," he sighed, looking to the floor. He did not admit it often - he did not _want_ to admit it - but Amenadiel no longer had his angelic powers. He was no match in a fight, "I _cannot _fight you."

The voice was silent for a moment, processing the new information.

"And you know you cannot fight me," Amenadiel smirked, "it is not in your nature, it is not justified. Any you are all about justice-"

A person stepped forward into the light from the shadows behind him. The person held onto its celestial blade tightly in one hand. Amenadiel turned to face him.

"Aren't you, Raguel?"

The Archangel Raguel stood across from him. His brother.

Amenadiel looked to Lucifer who was staring down Raguel with a look of hatred. A few drops of blood dotted the floor at his feet, but if it weren't for the chains holding him down, he looked like a panther ready to pounce.

"Brother," Raguel stared at Amenadiel, "you've lost your wings."

Amenadiel looked to the floor, "Yes."

"Then you are right, I cannot fight you. It would not be fair."

"Ha!" Lucifer's tone was bitterly sarcastic, "You call this fairness, Raguel?"

"I am an Archangel, Lucifer, I am the Angel of Justice!" Raguel turned to the Devil with a biting reply, "God bestowed upon me the purpose to uphold fairness, harmony, and redemption! You have been careless and unwise, _brother_," he spat, "and I was sent to rectify your wrongs, to clear your injustices."

His stern voice rang throughout Lucifer's penthouse suite.

Raguel looked to Amenadiel, "Since you couldn't."

Amenadiel clenched his fists in slight anger, "Raguel, your mission of justice surely can't be torturing Lucifer, could it? He's your brother, how could you?"

"He tried to rope me into some scandalous scheme to betray our Father and overthrow Heaven!" Raguel argued in return, grip clenching on his blade, "Lucifer's injustice has occurred for millenia, Amenadiel, and you are blind to it. He feels not an ounce of repentance," he smiled when he saw Lucifer tug at his chains, "therefore, I will find balance with any means necessary."

Raguel wielded his gavel. The one that Dan described. The one that Raguel threw into Chloe's house as a warning to Lucifer.

Lucifer growled, "He is also the Angel of vengeance, Amenadiel. Of justice, fairness, harmony, redemption, and vengeance. Raguel still blames me for trying to turn him against Dad and the Silver City," Lucifer looked to the archangel snidely, "and you wish to deliver justice to me, the Devil?"

Raguel held his celestial blade higher, "Oh, I intend to."

Amenadiel stood in between the two, "Stop this! Raguel, there has to be another way!"

"Let him go, Amenadiel!" Lucifer jeered, "An Archangel versus a Fallen Angel," he said in a dark, amusing tone, "this could get rather interesting."

"I'm trying to save you, Lucifer!" Amenadiel growled back, then turned to Raguel, "Brother, I understand Lucifer's past is muddled, but there's no need for this. Return to the Silver City where you belong."

"Muddled!? The lies, the deceit, the scheming - all of it! He deserves to rot in Hell."

"Been there, done that," Lucifer continued to mock.

Amenadiel ignored him, "Then take me, Raguel. Take me instead of Lucifer."

"Amenadiel, listen to yourself! What has become of you? You were initially ordered to return Lucifer to Hell, yet you defend him here?"

"I was supposed to return him to Hell," Amenadiel nodded, "and I failed. It's because I've seen the work he's doing here, Raguel, I've seen the Devil himself change!"

Lucifer dropped his teasing and taunts. He listened to his brother intently.

"He delivers punishment to those who escape it, like he was meant to do. We all have a purpose, Raguel, and this cannot be yours."

Raguel seemed to be divided. His expression looked torn. Amenadiel slowly moved closer to him, trying to restore some peace.

Raguel's mission was clear from The Beginning. He was to ensure justice and fairness. Lucifer's punishment as King of Hell was fair considering his plot to overthrow Heaven, but not that he had escaped? That was injustice, that was unfair. Now, it had become Raguel's purpose to restore justice and to seek vengeance for trying to trick him into being part of Lucifer's wild scheme.

Despite Amenadiel's pleading words for peace, Raguel could not. It was not in his nature. He was made by God to be an Archangel and the Angel of Justice. He could not turn away from Lucifer's actions.

And Amenadiel knew it.

While Raguel was contemplating Amenadiel's words, the former angel struck. He lunged forward and kicked Raguel in the kneecap. The Archangel was too distracted to react in time and crumpled to the floor from Amenadiel's strike. He yelled in pain, and dropped his celestial blade.

Quick as a flash, Amenadiel rushed forward and gripped the blade. It hummed under his touch. Though he was a former angel, it still was a part of him. He ran towards Lucifer with the golden blade, as Raguel tried to get to his feet.

"Brother," Lucifer looked up at him in shock and amazement. Amenadiel didn't say a word as he raised the blade high over Lucifer's chains.

Raguel's eyes were wide with dismay, "Amenadiel! NO!"

Amenadiel slashed downwards with the golden blade. The angelic steel collided with the celestial chains holding Lucifer. The golden metal burst apart with a bright flash. Amenadiel was thrown back, as the chains split. Lucifer was free.

Raguel was on the floor, his injured leg before him. He kept trying to stand, but growled in pain at every attempt.

Amenadiel collided with the wall behind him, and tried to shake off his wooziness. He looked at his hand. The blade was gone.

He looked up to Lucifer stand. His tall form fully elongated. His all black attire melted with the shadows and night around him, but the celestial blade in his hand gleamed evilly.

"Lucifer," Amenadiel said with a cautious tone, "What are you doing? Put the blade down."

Lucifer ignored Amenadiel as he slowly walked towards the fallen Raguel. Raguel's gavel was on the floor by his feet. Lucifer swiftly crushed it under his shoe. Raguel shouted in pain, clutching his chest. It seemed like a deeply personal loss, like the gavel was apart of him.

Lucifer's low, grating voice echoed through LUX as a panicking Raguel tried to scoot backwards, away from the Devil.

"You threatened me, my home, my friends, my brother, and Chloe," Lucifer started angrily, "You tried to kill me! Raguel, your hopeless direction of justice is flawed, just like our Father's plan! You are kept prisoner under his false hope and rules, you still have your pathetic faith!"

"Lucifer!" Amenadiel struggled to stand, "Stop this!"

Lucifer was standing over Raguel. He held the blade up. His eyes were filled with fury, his tone cold and unfeeling, and his eyes were red and glowing.

"You _dare_ seek to deal deliverance upon me, The Devil?"

"Lucifer, no!"

"Then justice is served!"

Lucifer brough the blade down.

The elevator doors slid open.

Maze and Chloe ran into the penthouse suite.

Chloe's eyes widened.

"Lucifer...?"

**Leave me a fav/follow/review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for waiting! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Raguel braced himself as he saw an advancing Lucifer hold his blade above his head.

_You have failed, Raguel..._he thought darkly to himself.

But the blade never came down.

Raguel opened a wary eye to see Lucifer holding the golden steel just inches from him. The Devil wasn't looking at him though, he was looking towards the elevator doors. He had miraculously survived by some distraction that had caught his brother's eye.

Raguel didn't hesitate for a moment.

He kicked out with his uninjured leg, aiming for Lucifer's gash on his thigh.

Lucifer shouted in pain as he fell back, the blade dropped from his hands and skittered to a stop across the suite.

"Lucifer!" Raguel heard the voice of a female. He turned to see a human woman with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He recognized her as Chloe Decker based on his observations. She ran to her brother's side. Then, his eyes settled upon the demon beside her.

The Archangel felt himself recoil at Hell's spawn. She was clad in leather gear, and was clearly one of Lucifer's lapdogs.

Her blazing, evil eyes met with his, then looked at the celestial blade across the room.

She bolted for it.

Raguel just watched, waiting, as she picked the blade up and immediately dropped it. Her hand sizzled, like it was burning.

"Ah!" she cried out, holding her arm. Her was face a mixture of bewilderment, pain, and rage.

Raguel looked at Detective Decker. She was human, a mortal. Though Lucifer was very candid in his openess to reveal his identity to her, Raguel was not. He snapped his fingers, and Chloe disappeared.

"Where is she!?" Lucifer looked around for her with wild eyes, "What did you do to her!?"

"Unlike you, Lucifer," Raguel snarled, "I intend to keep my identity and reputation intact. Detective Decker is safe...for now."

Lucifer stood, expression a picture of anger. Mazikeen stood beside him, her burned and bleeding. Amenadiel was a little to the side, also getting to his feet.

"The odds are against you, brother," Amenadiel stated, "we will defeat you easily."

Raguel laughed a mocking laugh, "You forgot, dear Amenadiel, that Archangels are the finest warriors of Heaven," his eyes glowed blue with power, he was itching for a fight, "you can try."

The celestial blade was laying across the suite, far from Amenadiel. Lucifer was so focused in anger at Raguel, that he wasn't even paying attention to it. Mazikeen, a demon, could not touch the angelic metal. It was against her nature, not meant for her to carry it.

Maze struck first. She lashed out with a demon blade, but Raguel easily sidestepped and pushed to the ground. Mazikeen growled as she recovered her footing and attacked again, this time with Lucifer. Raguel ducked the demon blade once more, and balled his fist. He latched onto Maze's arm, holding her in place, while delivering a strong punch to Lucifer's slashed thigh. He buckled with pain, as he dropped to a knee. Raguel yanked Maze's arm down with a crack. She fell at his feet.

Raguel felt Amenadiel's punch coming before it hit. He easily blocked it and sidestepped, kicking his brother in the stomach with a strong boot. Amenadiel went falling back.

Mazikeen swiped with her foot, and it managed to make Raguel falter. As he was off balance, Maze kicked upwards and knocked him in the chest.

Amenadiel lunged and pinned Raguel to the ground. Though, he was no match for the Archangel's strength and power. He easily kicked Amenadiel away, and the former angel went flying behind the bar. Glass shattered and liquor spilled on his fall.

Maze threw herself at Raguel, who was advancing towards Lucifer, in an effort to protect him from the vengeful archangel. He was irritated by the demon, like she was a pesky fly buzzing around at his inconvenience. Raguel was tired of it.

Amenadiel had not appeared from behind the bar. When Mazikeen jumped at him, he closed a strong hand around her throat. Her eyes went wide with shock and slight panic, as he held her above the ground. Her feet could not reach the floor. His grip was just tight enough to hurt, but not kill.

Lucifer looked up from his crouched position, eyes wide, "No!"

"You really care so much for your _pet, _Lucifer?" Raguel scoffed, "pathetic."

"Do not hurt her," Lucifer growled, "You preach justice. Is this it?"

Raguel thought for a moment on Lucifer's words. He sighed, as Mazikeen turned blue, clawing at his hand. Lucifer dared not move, not wanting to provoke Raguel any further. He looked at his oldest friend with worry.

"Please, Raguel," Lucifer gulped, "release her."

Her eyes slowly closed as she fell unconscious. He released her, and her listless body fell at his feet.

Both Amenadiel and Mazikeen were out of the fight.

Raguel approached Lucifer victoriously. His stride reflected triumph and success.

He towered over the Devil.

"My, my, Lucifer. Who knew you would be so easy to defeat?" Raguel laughed, "Why, if I had known the Devil went soft, it wouldn't have been an Archangel that killed you-"

Raguel stopped his sentence because the edge of a knife was pressed against his throat. During his gloating, Lucifer struck like a viper. He launched himself to his feet, used one arm to restrain Raguel, and the other to hold the golden steel of the celestial blade against his windpiper.

"One more word, Raguel," Lucifer breathed sinisterly, "and I will kill you."

Raguel gulped, but did not speak a word. Lucifer was pressing the razor sharp blade so far against his skin, that a small trickle of blood started to trickle down his neck.

Lucifer smiled malevolently, eyes glowing red, "Is that fear I see in your eyes, dear brother? As I said before, I'm the King of Hell. My expertise is in torture. Yet, you think you can so brazenly challenge me? Well, you've mistaken!"

Amenadiel struggled to stand up from behind the bar. He appeared woozy, and there was a small cut on his forehead. He looked at the sight before him and his eyes widened.

"Lucifer, stop!"

"Amenadiel, it's what he deserves!" Lucifer shouted back scornfully.

Raguel was eyeing the deadly blade with fear, knowing his long life could end any minute.

"He is your brother!"

"Yet, he has shown me as much love as our Father has!" Lucifer growled in return, "Our family doesn't give a damn about me, Amenadiel, so I had to create one for myself."

"I understand, Lucifer," Amenadiel tried to act calmly, "and do you think Detective Decker would approve of this? Would she want you to kill a man?"

"He's no man, Amenadiel," Lucifer's temper flared, "He's an Archangel, but he seems more of the Devil to me than I am."

"Raguel's actions, however wrong they are, emanate from scorn and vengenace, Lucifer. This is exactly how he sees you, as some cold-blooded killer. No wonder he wanted to strike you down, because it looks as if you haven't changed after all those millenia."

Lucifer looked up, "I'm no killer, Amenadiel, I only punish those who deserve it."

"Then show him, Lucifer," Amenadiel pleaded, "show me. Prove that you are not a killer. You have done good here, Lucy, and I don't tell you that enough. I'm proud of your change and your accomplishments. So, let him go. Show that you've changed."

Lucifer looked down at his vulnerable brother, Raguel. The Archangel's eyes were filled with fear...of Lucifer. At one point of his long life, he might have relished in that scared look. Now, it made him seem...like a monster.

And he was no monster. Sure he was the Devil, but he was not bad. He was good. He could change, he could be loved, he could be useful.

Lucifer released Raguel.

The Archangel fell to his feet, backing away from Lucifer with fear.

"You-you let me go," Raguel seemed to say it in disbelief.

"Yes," Lucifer said sternly, "Go, before I change my mind."

"Go!?" Raguel scoffed.

"Raguel," Amenadiel stood beside Lucifer, "your work here is done. You say you seek justice, but no longer. If Father were to know of your actions here, then He would be very unhappy with your work."

"Me? Lucifer nearly killed me!"

"As if you didn't nearly kill him? Or me? Or Mazikeen? Or Detective Decker? Or Detective Espinoza?"

Raguel looked to the floor, with no response.

"You haven't created justice," Lucifer huffed, "you've only sparked chaos."

"Lucifer, I cannot just let you go for what you did."

"I spent millenia in Hell, Raguel! What more do you ask of me!?"

"Not just that...what you did to me. You tricked me into thinking I was saving Heaven, when really you roped me in to destroy it."

"And for that," Lucifer exhaled deeply, the words almost too painful to say, "I am sorry, brother."

Raguel looked up at Lucifer in disbelief.

"What?"

"Oh, I'm not saying it again," Lucifer raised a brow, "there. You've tortured me, you nearly killed me, our brother, and my friends, and I apologized. Are we even now? Is that just and fair?"

Raguel stood. Angels were stubborn creatures, who never forgot, yet Lucifer apologized. Satan himself apologized to him.

And after all these long, long years, Raguel was done being angry.

Horror washed over him. He had hurt people, nearly killed them because he was so blinded by his mission for justice and revenge. He was the Angel of Justice and Fairness, yet nothing here served his overall purpose.

"Yes," Raguel nodded sadly, "I have done enough damage here already. I must go."

"Good," Amenadiel nodded, "see to it that you correct your mistakes, Raguel. Lucifer and I will clean the mess you've made. Go to Father, tell him of your actions."  
Raguel hung his head and nodded, "Thank you, Amenadiel…."

He passed by the Devil.

"Lucifer," he nodded his head in goodbye.

Lucifer didn't so much as raise a finger in farewell.

Raguel limped to the corner of the penthouse suite, by the window. He surveyed his damage again, and sighed in regret.

"It is my turn to apologize for my actions. I will surrender myself inside the Silver City for the turmoil I've caused and the people I've hurt. Perhaps it is my time to reassess my values."

"Your time?" Lucifer asked.

Raguel smiled, nodding, "You have changed, Lucifer, but you have not grown soft. In fact, you are stronger now than I've ever seen you. I will be sure our Father knows that as well."

With a snap of his fingers, Raguel, the Archangel, the Angel of Justice, disappeared.

That left Amenadiel and Lucifer alone in the penthouse.

Lucifer, exhausted, stumbled to the couch and leaned against it.

Amenadiel sighed, "We're not finished yet. Time to clean this up, Lucifer, you have some explaining to do."

"Chloe!" Lucifer's eyes widened.

**Leave me a fav/follow/review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

_RING RING_

Chloe gasped awake. She opened her eyes and sat up abruptly, awakened by the sound of her phone.

She was in her bedroom, lying down in her bed above the covers.

_RING RING_

Chloe's eyes shot to her nightstand where her phone buzzed. The caller ID read: Lucifer Morningstar.

She quickly answered, "Lucifer?"

"Detective," his voice sounded relieved on the other end, "are you alright?"

"Yeah," she held her head, eyes closed, "yeah...what happened?"

His reply was hesitant, "What do you remember?"

"I-I remember the gunman. You were shot, we were at Linda's office, then we came to my house...then there was a bright light, and that's it," she felt strange, "I-I can't remember anything after that, it's all fuzzy," she looked around her bedroom, "I must have fallen asleep, I guess."

"Right," Lucifer responded, "yes, I called Amenadiel to pick me up and take me back to the penthouse to relieve you of your duties as my caretaker."

"But the forensics teams," Chloe argued, "LUX is sealed off."

"They'd finished the investigation. I called the station to make sure."

"This..this doesn't add up, Lucifer."

"Detective, you're fine. Detective Douche and your daughter are fine. That's all that matters."

"Lucifer, what aren't you telling me?"

Lucifer didn't say anything.

"Lucifer," she demanded.

"Well," he cleared his throat, "I did happen to leave out that the gunman came to your house."

"What?" she racked her brain, "Why can't I remember?"

"He burst through the door and you were knocked against the wall. You hit your head rather hard, you suffered a concussion."

"Really?"

"Yes, Detective. Symptoms of concussions include memory loss and mental fuzziness. It's no surprise you feel quite confused. You needn't worry, though, it'll pass."

"Yeah, I guess…," she sighed, "the shooter came to my place?"

"Yes, but then he was apprehended by the police."

"And? Who was it?"

"I'm not entirely sure, nobody is. The bloke killed himself by driving head on into a ravine. Would rather face death than the authorities it seems. It'll be a while yet before they recover the body, I suppose."

"Wow...I can't believe I missed all that," she shook her head, feeling the throbbing pain inside. Yet, it just didn't seem right. Like a chunk of her memory was just pulled out of her mind. Lucifer was right, it was probably the concussion.

"I'll explain more tomorrow, Detective, but frankly I'm rather tired and would enjoy a night to myself without the threat of death looming over my head."

"Oh my God," Chloe remembered, "how are you doing?"

"Just a bit scratched up. Nothing to worry about."

The slight waver in his voice betrayed his words.

"Do you need help? I'll come over, I'll-"

"No, no," Lucifer objected. The Detective was never a bother to him, but he'd rather not endure a series of questions about the night's events, "I'll be fine. Besides, Maze and Amenadiel are here."

"Oh, okay," Chloe nodded, "Well, as long as you're doing okay."

"Rest up, Detective. I'll see you in the morning."

"Thank you. Night, Lucifer."

"Goodnight, Detective."

Lucifer hung up the phone with a wince.

He released a deep breath, one that he had been holding since the early hours of the morning he got shot. Now that the threat of Raguel and possible death was over, he could finally rest.

His penthouse suite was a mess, but he would have to clean that mess up later. Right now, he needed to focus on his healing. Even without the Detective's presence, Lucifer was not healing properly. The angelic steel of the celestial blade prevented it. He wasn't immune to the weaponry of his kind. Yes, his metabolic and healing rates were more accelerated than a normal human, but he would still need time to recover.

Lucifer limped to the bar, where he poured himself a drink. Amenadiel was crouched beside Maze who was struggling to stand. She rubbed her bruised neck, bearing the signs of Raguel's wrath. She pushed the former angel away and walked towards the bar beside the Devil.

Lucifer slid a glass to her. She stopped it with her hand and grabbed a full bottle of whiskey. The demon poured it to the brim and downed it in seconds. She slid the bottle back to Lucifer, as he refilled his own drink.

Lucifer turned to her, "Maze."

"I'm fine," she said abruptly. Her tone oozed with finality. She didn't want to elaborate, "You?"

"Fine."

"Good," she nodded. She was a bit banged up, but nothing she couldn't handle. She had suffered much worse before, she would easily recover...her ego might be more damaged than anything else.

Maze started to walk towards the elevator doors. She nodded towards Lucifer, her old friend. For just a moment, Lucifer saw slight concern in her eyes. She stopped at his side and reached a hand up to his collar, pulling back the fabric of his black shirt to reveal his injury.  
Lucifer winced with pain.

"I'll take care of him," Amenadiel spoke from behind her. The demon turned to see her former flame, "rest up, Maze, go be with Chloe."

"Yes," Lucifer backed away from her grasp, "the Detective will need some help understanding the events of tonight. She believes she has suffered the effects of a rather nasty concussion."

"Right," Maze backed away. She looked down at the floor for a second, and Lucifer noticed another motion flash across her eyes: hurt. It was gone as quick as it came, then it was back to her steely old self. She gave Lucifer another once over, then seemed satisfied. She walked towards the elevator doors and stepped inside. The doors slid closed behind her.

Lucifer watched her go, eyes lingering on the doors for another minute.

"She'll be fine, Lucifer," Amenadiel thought he was concerned for her well being, "don't worry."

"I'm not," he mumbled to himself, before shaking his head and turning away. He finished the last of the liquor in his glass with satisfaction.

"Are Chloe, Dan, and Trixie okay?"

"Fine as far as I know," Lucifer replied, "though we have a few loose ends to cover, brother. This will take rather elaborate planning to fix."

"I'll handle it, you've done enough."

Lucifer looked up with a raised brow, "Well, aren't you in a charitable mood. I've never seen you so generous, Amenadiel, what's gotten into you."  
Amenadiel smiled sheepishly and looked to the floor, "I don't know, Lucy, you tell me."

"None of these guessing games, Amenadiel, I'm too tired."

"Can't I be proud of my little brother?"

"Oh, please," Lucifer rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Come on, Lucifer," Amenadiel smiled, walking till he was by his side, "you did a good thing today. You were the bigger person, you let Raguel go. How does it feel?"

"Unsatisfying," he grumbled.

Amenadiel laughed and playfully knocked his shoulder, "Admit it, Lucifer, it feels good to do the right thing."

"It would pain me to utter those words, Amenadiel. There is no chance I would ever admit such a ridiculous statement," a ghost of a smile played at his lips.

"Alright," Amenadiel held up his hands in playful surrender.

It was quiet between them for a moment. Amenadiel looked over at Lucifer whose back was hunched over with discomfort and pain.

"Come on, let's get you to the couch."

"Leave me, Amenadiel," Lucifer waved him off, "I'll be fine on my own."

"No," Amenadiel shook his head, "I'm not leaving you. Let's go," he grabbed Lucifer's arm and led him to the couch. Lucifer didn't protest as he limped alongisde his brother to the sofa. He slowly eased himself down and lay back against the pillows. He had his drink in one hand, as he stretched his tall form along the cushions. Amenadiel disappeared behind the bar for a moment and returned with a first aid kit.

Amenadiel pulled out some gauze, hydrogen peroxide, and a few other medical supplies. He cut around the material on the wound on Lucifer's leg and examined it.

It was a deep gash across the thigh that made his stomach turn looking at it. Amenadiel steeled himself and began to dab at the injury to clean it. Lucifer didn't show any sign of pain besides sipping his drink and holding the couch cushion a little tighter.

The former angel tried to get his mind off of it, "A rather bold move by Raguel, don't you think?"

Lucifer scoffed, "Bound to happen someday. You know how those Archangels get. Hold a grudge for a few millenia then they crack."

"You don't have anything else to say? Nothing about what you're feeling?"

"Is this supposed to be a therapy session?" Lucifer's tone became defensive, "I have Dr. Linda for that purpose. It's over, Amenadiel, there's nothing else to discuss."

"If that's what you want," Amenadiel conceded, continuing to treat the wound.

They were quite for a while. Lucifer begrudingly allowing Amenadiel to wrap his leg with gauze. He just finished his drink, dark eyes unrevealing. Amenadiel tightly wrapped the gauze until he was satisfied with the dressing. It would fully heal in a couple of days.

"Lay down, Lucy," Amenadiel instructed, "I've got to check the gunshot wound."

Lucifer didn't protest or deliver any snarky comments. He placed his empty glass on the table and shuffled forward so he was lying completely horizontal.

Amenadiel cut a small portion of the fabric surrounding the wound away. The injury was soaked with bloody gauze bandages. Amenadiel slowly peeled them off and cleaned the wound with hydrogen peroxide. Lucifer's fingers dug into the couch cushion, but he was still.

"I've been trying to remember the fondest memory I share with Raguel," Amenadiel started.

"Good for you, brother, but I really don't care."

"Just stay quiet and listen for once, Lucifer," Amenadiel continued, "I remember it was during our angelic training. We were paired against each other. I had just lost my last battle and wanted to prove I was capable. None showed me mercy...except Raguel. He conceded the battle to allow me to win."

Lucifer scoffed, "Well that doesn't seem so 'just and fair'."

"The point is," Amenadiel rolled his eyes, "Raguel showed kindness and pity to me when none of our other siblings did. Especially given his title as an Archangel and his angelic purpose, it affected me profoundly as a young angel. It showed me that there was love between us all, not just some biblical bond that Father declared in the Bible. He cared for me and my feelings, and made me realize we are more alike to humans than we want to admit. Angels are inherently good, we do not want to do the wrong thing, but then certain decisions made out of ignorance lead us down evil paths. I have accepted that fact the longer I remain on Earth, and-"

A light snore interrupted him.

Amenadiel looked up to see Lucifer asleep on the couch before him. His eyes were closed, his head turned to the side.

Amenadiel smiled, shaking his head. Amenadiel continued to redress his wound in silence. He finished after a few moments and stood, looking down at his brother.

"Get some rest, Lucy, you'll need it."

Amenadiel left Lucifer on the couch, as he walked into the bedroom. He stared at the large, king size, immaculate bed.

Amenadiel smiled smugly to himself, "Looks like Lucifer won't be using this tonight. It'd be a shame to leave it unused."

**Leave me a fav/follow/review! Last chapter coming up!**

Amenadiel made himself a drink, kicked back on the large bed, and had a better sleep than he had in a long time.


	12. Chapter 12

**And here we are! The end of our story! Thank you to all of you loyal readers for keeping up with this story, I had lots of fun writing it! Cannot wait for Lucifer Season 4 to air on Netflix! Be sure to leave me REVIEW before you go and let me know what you thought of the story overall! Would love to hear the feedback! While you're here, check out some of my other stories! Thanks again! ~themodernteen**

**2 WEEKS LATER**

Chloe was at the scene of a new crime. The bright LA sun shone down upon them. It was a homicide case, and she was just arriving along with the forensics teams. She spotted Dan a few feet away, getting the details on the case.

A familiar, powerful car engine rumbled to a stop a short distance away. She recognized it as Lucifer's car just pulling into the location.

Chloe turned her head and saw Lucifer sauntering towards her. He was dressed in a crisp black suit with a white button up. You wouldn't even have guessed he got shot a few short weeks ago.

"Morning, Detective," he smiled at her happily, his mood a complete contrast to the grim scene before them, "And what do we have on the menu today? Another murder?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "female vic, twenty-three years old, killed last night in a hit and run."

Lucifer examined the scene, looking at the forensics teams compiling evidence. Chloe's eyes caught a flash of a small, white gauze pad taped against his neck and collar. The area where he was shot. It was healing remarkably well, almost at an inhuman speed. He was limping a few days after the incident, but now his leg seemed completely fine.

"What?" Lucifer caught her looking, "Detective, what is it?"

"Nothing," she quickly turned her eyes to the floor.

"Oh, come on, Detective," Lucifer teased her, nudging her, "I know women can't get enough of my good looks, but something is on your mind. Go on, spit it out."

She faltered with her words for a moment moments, but then sighed, "I don't know...this all just seems so...normal."

"I wouldn't call a corpse normal exactly."

"Not that," she shook her head, "just all of this. Work and routine. No one's even talked about the shooter at LUX since the day it happened. It just feels weird."

"There's nothing more to be said. The man fired at my nightclub, he was apprehended, then chose the drown himself in the ravine."

"Yeah, but his body was never found," she pointed out.

He laughed, "Let it go, Detective, the gunman is dead. He won't be coming after you any longer."

"That's not what I'm worried about," she pursed her lips, "I'm glad you, Dan, Trixie, Maze, and Amenadiel are safe, but...it's like it all just vanished into thin air"

"Your concussion, remember? The symptoms include memory loss."

She sighed, giving up. Lucifer just wouldn't understand her feelings. The feeling that a chunk of your memory was just ripped out of her brain and lost. No matter how many times she thought back on it, she couldn't recall a single detail of what happened after the gunman came to her house for the life of her.

She was a detective, it was her job to find things and investigate. So something that most people would dismiss, was nagging away at her.

Meanwhile, Lucifer knew exactly what had happened. He knew that Raguel wiped her memory of specific events, and that he was grateful for. It did hurt him to have to fabricate such an elaborate story, but it was for her own good. Lucifer never lied to the Detective, but in this case, he had to. Though he was still candid in his identity of being the Devil, he couldn't delve so deep as to Raguel and the Archangels.

After the night Raguel left, Amenadiel stayed at Lucifer's penthouse for a few days. Chloe ensured he not turn up to work for a good few days so he could rest. Though he was experiencing cabin fever, he relished in the time to heal from his injuries. The gash on his leg healed in a couple of days, and the gunshot wound on his collar was nearly there too. He hated being part of the sick and injured, and that left a lot of time with Amenadiel...more than he cared to spend. Amenadiel's newfound realization about the nature of angels had kept him captivated since, and he _loved _to explain it all to Lucifer.

Maze would often pop in to check on him, and Linda called and swung by once.

She was adamant in getting him to "open up" about his relationship with his brother, Raguel, and the events that took place. Lucifer, however, charmingly declined. He was not interested in talking about Raguel any further. In fact, he would just wish the whole incident would disappear altogether.

"Lucifer," Chloe called his name.

He turned around and faced the Detective. The Devil forced a smile.

"Come on," she waved him over, "we've got a case."

He nodded, "Yes we do, Detective," this time a real smile spread across his lips, "yes we do."

Lucifer followed behind her...and he felt truly content.

This was where he wanted to be, where he was meant to be.

So maybe Raguel was right.

The Devil hadn't grown soft, but he had changed alright. And that was a good thing.

**THE END!**

**Leave me a fav/follow/review!**


End file.
